Blog użytkownika:Astrid2000/Nie wiesz, kiedy przeszłość powróci
thumb|195px|Nie wiesz kiedy przeszłość powróci Prolog Brązowowłosa kobieta ile sił w nogach biegła przez las, jednak głęboki śnieg skutecznie utrudniał zadanie. Na rękach niosła trzyletnie dziecko, które cichutko łkało. Nie rozumiało, co się dzieje. Rozglądało się wokół siebie ogromnymi, przerażonymi oczami. Właśnie odbyło długą podróż ze swoją mamą na zupełnie nieznaną mu wyspę, z dala od przyjaciół i rodziny. Z dala od ukochanego taty, który od razu stał się dla malca autorytetem. I chociaż minęło zaledwie kilka godzin, to już zdążył się za nim stęsknić. Na dodatek zimny, arktyczny wiatr wkradał się mu pod cienkie ubranie i kłuł jego delikatną skórę milionami drobniutkich igiełek. Nagle kobieta usłyszała ryk. Ryk smoka. Przyspieszyła. Strasznie się bała. Wiedziała, że jeśli wielki gad ją dogoni, to ani ona, ani jej mały synek nie będą mieli najmniejszych szans na przeżycie. Niespokojnie rozglądała się za schronieniem, ale coraz trudniej było jej się skupić. Skręciła w lewo, potem prosto, następnie kolejny skręt w prawo. Nerwowo rozglądała się na boki, jakby umysł wydawał mięśniom szyi zbyt dużo komend. Czysto… Czysto. Zbyt czysto. Starała się skoncentrować na kryjówce, ale strach nadal ściskał jej gardło. Wciąż słyszała dobiegające ją ze wszystkich stron szelesty, a czasem nawet wydawało jej się, że to złowrogie warczenie. Po lewej przemknął zbłąkany cień. Czy za tamtą zaspą coś się poruszyło? A może to tylko wytwór jej wybujałej wyobraźni? Może to po prostu złudzenie podsunięte przez zmęczony umysł? Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że udało jej się zgubić goniącego ją smoka. Nadal miała w głowie moment, w którym po raz pierwszy go zobaczyła. Ze wszystkich stron słyszała okrzyki wikingów. Jedne były bojowe, wyzywające do walki. Inne brzmiały jak jęki umierających. Trwał atak smoków. Wioska była w ruinie. Część domów płonęła. Wokół nich krążyły setki iskier przypominających sępy czyhające na swoje ofiary. Tylko czekały, by móc osiąść na jakimkolwiek łatwopalnym materiale i okazać swoją potęgę, wzniecając kolejne pożary. Nad płomieniami wzrastał ogromny słup czarnego dymu, który wznosił się do nieba, zlewając się z jego ciemnym odcieniem. Unosił się nad wioską niczym dusze poległych, tworząc atmosferę grozy i niepokoju. Od ognisk bił nieznośny żar niepozwalający zbliżyć się wojownikom na odległość mniejszą niż dwa jardy, co jeszcze bardziej utrudniało im walkę. Z innych domów została już tylko sterta połamanych desek, a gdzieniegdzie wprawne oko mogło ujrzeć resztki jednej ze ścian lub zniszczone meble. Niewiele było takich, które nadawały się do mieszkania, zostało po nich tylko spopielone, tlące się jeszcze pobojowisko. '' ''Tamtej nocy gady były wyjątkowo okrutne. Żona wodza znajdowała się na piętrze swojego domu, w pokoju dziecięcym. Starała się uspokoić swojego synka, jednocześnie próbując utrzymać swoje własne nerwy na wodzy. Posadziła sobie malucha na kolanach i przytuliła do piersi, nucąc cichutko słowa kołysanki, którą napisała wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką niedługo przed jego urodzeniem. '' 'Był sobie król, był sobie paź,' 'I była też królewna.' 'Żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz,' 'Rzecz najzupełniej pewna.' 'Żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz,' 'Rzecz najzupełniej pewna.' ''Nagle usłyszała hałas dochodzący z parteru. Przycisnęła synka mocniej do siebie i ostrożnie ruszyła po stromych schodach. '' ''Nagle zamarła, otwierając szeroko oczy. W domu znajdował się ogromny, pomarańczowy smok. Był koloru blado pomarańczowego. Błękitne końcówki kolców wyrastających na grzbiecie błysnęły złowrogo w blasku dogasającego płomienia w palenisku. Z tyłu jego głowy znajdował się kołnierz złożony z wielu płatów skórnych, wieńczący łeb potwora niczym grzywa. W jego oczach zaś, zdawać by się mogło, że znajdzie się jedynie szaleństwo, przez które serce stanie w miejscu. Jednak tak nie było. To nie była okrutna bestia, tylko inteligentne, łagodne stworzenie, którego dusza była odbiciem kobiety. Dlatego też, gdy spojrzała mu w ślepia, wreszcie pozwoliła sobie na chwilę uspokojenia. Rozluźniła napięte mięśnie i zeszła z kilku ostatnich stopni. Podeszła do smoka. Chociaż nie znała powodu, to gad bardzo ją intrygował. '' ''Wtedy do pokoju wpadł wódz z okrzykiem bojowym. Smok gwałtownie zerwał się do lotu. Ostre szpony zacisnęły się na jej ramionach jak pułapka i szarpnęły do góry, odrywając ją od ziemi. Kobieta zdążyła jedynie wydać z siebie krótki okrzyk zaskoczenia, gdyż jej żołądek, nieprzyzwyczajony do tak gwałtownych ruchów, postanowił się zbuntować, a jego zawartość powędrowała do gardła. Gad zabrał ich w nieznane. Kobieta widziała przewijającą się pod jej stopami ziemię, a potem zimne fale oceanu. W oddali słyszała już tylko zrozpaczony krzyk męża. Trzylatek, cichutko łkając, trzymał się kurczowo karku swojej matki. Bał się. Bał się, jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim dotychczasowym życiu. Kobieta również była świadoma faktu, że ten moment prawdopodobnie i jej, i chłopcu zostanie w pamięci już na zawsze. Nie mogła przewidzieć, jakie będą tego konsekwencje, ale wiedziała, że pojawią się na pewno. Wreszcie kobiecie udało się dostrzec jaskinię. Dotarła do niej w samą porę, by uchronić się przed śnieżycą. Rozejrzała się. Grota nie była zbyt stabilna. Mogła się zawalić w każdej chwili, jednak kobieta nie miała wyboru. Nie mogła ryzykować zmiany miejsca postoju, nie w takich okolicznościach. Nie mając innej możliwości, żona wodza udała się w głębszą część jaskini. Znalazła tam legowisko jakiegoś dużego zwierzęcia, które na szczęście wyglądało na opuszczone. Usiadła z bijącym mocno sercem, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co zrobi, kiedy ewentualnemu mieszkańcowi groty zachce się powrócić. Albo kiedy bestia wreszcie ich znajdzie. Kobieta szybko biegła do jaskini, gdzie czekał na nią trzyletni synek. Na poszukiwanie jedzenia ruszyła zaraz o świcie, gdy malec jeszcze spał. Długo rozglądała się za czymkolwiek, co nadawałoby się do spożycia, ale nie było to proste. Zastanawiała się, czy nie szuka nadaremno. Na wyspie panował przecież zimny, wręcz arktyczny klimat i ziemię przykrywała gruba warstwa śniegu, chociaż powinno być już lato. Mimo to miała nadzieję, że coś znajdzie. Widziała tu niejedne ślady zwierząt - przecież skoro jakieś tu są, to oznacza, że jest tu też pożywienie. Nerwowo rozglądała się wokół siebie, jednocześnie wyglądając drapieżnika. Nie miała nic, czym mogłaby się obronić. Częściowo dlatego nie wzięła ze sobą dziecka. Nie chciała go zostawiać, ale tak przynajmniej ma szansę na ucieczkę… Skarciła się w myślach. Co mogłoby jej zagrozić? Przecież było tu pusto – pusto, jak każdego innego dnia. Dlaczego więc przerwała poszukiwanie jedzenia? Dlaczego biegła ile sił w nogach? Miała złe przeczucia – nie potrafiła zignorować niepokoju wkradającego się do jej serca. Nagle opadła z sił i musiała zwolnić. Na chwilę się zatrzymała, by odzyskać oddech. Po raz kolejny powiodła spojrzeniem po okolicznej roślinności i ewentualnych kryjówkach drapieżników. Nagle za plecami usłyszała szelest. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Zbyt gwałtownie. Skarciła się w myślach. Przecież taki ruch mógł tym bardziej przykuć uwagę zwierząt! A przecież jeszcze była nikła nadzieja, że jej nie zauważył. Zaklęła pod nosem. Tuż obok zdawałoby się, że przemknął z prędkością błyskawicy jakiś cień. Rozległ się kolejny szelest, tym razem po jej prawej stronie. Raptownie przekręciła głowę w tamtą stronę, aż zabolała ją szyja. Kolejny szelest. Wtedy spomiędzy cieniutkich gałęzi krzewu wyskoczył mały piesiec. Żona wodza z ulgą wypuściła powietrze z ust. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęła wstrzymywać oddech. Może i zwierzę zaliczało się do drapieżców, ale nie rzuciłoby się na człowieka. Żaden lis nigdy nie będzie dobrowolnie walczył z ludźmi, a te polarne należą również do tych z łagodniejszym usposobieniem, zaś ten osobnik wydawał się dosyć płochliwy, bo natychmiast na nowo zniknął w krzewach. Skoro nie bronił terytorium, to raczej nie miał młodych. W przeciwieństwie do kobiety, która musi wracać do swojego. A może była po prostu przewrażliwiona? Może maluch wcale nie jest zagrożony i spokojnie sobie śpi? Wtedy przypomniało jej się, jak dwa dni temu w jaskini pojawił się ten sam smok, który ich tu przyniósł. Te same ślepia, to samo mądre spojrzenie. Niby nie zrobił nic złego: jedyną pamiątką z jego wizyty było drobne zadrapanie na brodzie szkraba, jednak kobieta wolała nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby tam nie wpadła, nie narobiła hałasu i nie wystraszyła smoka. Ruszyła do groty szybkim krokiem, nie zważając na zmęczenie. Po prostu brnęła przed siebie. Jednak gdy tylko weszła do ich tymczasowego domu, kobieta nie mogła powstrzymać krzyku przerażenia. Potem upadła na kolana i zaczęła płakać. Jej przeczucia się sprawdziły - cała jaskinia była we krwi. Na ziemi znajdowało się kilka drobnych, ciemnych kałuż. Gdzieniegdzie, na ścianach i podłodze, dało się dostrzec głębokie ślady pazurów. Cokolwiek je zostawiło, było bardzo duże. Niewykluczone, że rosły mężczyzna miałby nikłe szanse na przeżycie ataku takiej bestii, a co dopiero małe, wątłe dziecko. I zdecydowanie nie była to krótka śmierć: w przeciwnym wypadku krew zbrukałaby tylko fragment ziemi. Jej synek prawdopodobnie został rozszarpany. Na ziemi znalazła skrawek płaszcza, który miała na sobie w dniu porwania. Przycisnęła go do piersi, niemal dławiąc się łzami. Przecież było nim otulone jej dziecko. Jej malutki synek. Nie żyje. Rozdział 1 Nadszedł ranek. Młody mężczyzna powoli rozchylił nadal ciężkie powieki i lekko uniósł się na łokciach. Zaczął leniwie rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Dopiero po upływie kilku chwil rozpoznał swoją sypialnię na Berk. Nie była duża. Dokładnie przesuwał spojrzeniem intensywnie zielonych oczu po starych, drewnianych meblach. Po jego lewej stronie stał mały stolik nocny. Zaraz obok znajdowało się okno z niedbale zasuniętymi, lekko wyblakłymi, błękitnymi zasłonkami. Spomiędzy nich nieśmiało wyglądały pierwsze ciepłe promyki porannego słońca, padające na łóżko i niego samego, leżącego na posłaniu, okrytego ciepłym kocem chłopaka. Naprzeciwko niego stała duża, masywna szafa. Po prawej stronie posłania zaś dały się dostrzec stare, dębowe drzwi. Młodzieniec z cichym jękiem niezadowolenia podniósł się z łóżka, po czym podszedł do szafy i otworzył ją. Jej zawartość nie była zbyt imponująca: półki zostały zapełnione ledwie w połowie. Czkawka, bo tak, ze względu na wątłą posturę, współplemieńcy zwykle nazywali chłopaka, nie zamierzał na razie tego zmieniać. Od samego początku uważał, że nie tylko ten mebel, ale cały dom są dla niego zbyt duże. Równie dobrze mogłaby tu zamieszkać rodzina z trójką dzieci, ''pomyślał kwaśno i skrzywił się. Mała ilość rzeczy młodzieńca oraz fakt, że znajdował się tu sam skutecznie pozbawiły go sympatii dla tego budynku. Od samego początku obiecywał sobie, że jego pobyt tutaj będzie tylko chwilowy, jednak pomimo tego mieszkał na Berk już niemal rok. Tuż po przeprowadzce często się zastanawiał, gdzie tak właściwie mógłby się udać i okazało się, że tak naprawdę nie ma takiego miejsca. Nie istniało. Wreszcie zdecydował się na zwykłą, zieloną koszulę i ciemne, skórzane spodnie, które jeszcze niedawno były częścią jego kombinezonu do latania. Po wyborze ubrań i włożeniu ich, Czkawka skierował się do okna, by je otworzyć. Natychmiast do jego nozdrzy dotarła woń rześkiego, rannego powietrza oraz świeżego pieczywa wyrabianego w piekarni pani Hofferson znajdującej się tuż za rogiem, co przypomniało mu o pustym żołądku. Prędko podszedł do drzwi, zbiegł po schodach i ruszył do kuchni, by przygotować sobie śniadanie. Jedynym charakterystycznym punktem pokoju był drewniany stół, mogący pomieścić przy sobie cztery osoby. Oprócz niego znajdowało się tu kilka szafek na naczynia oraz miejsce do gotowania. Po lewej stronie, w rogu, stała miednica z wodą przeznaczona do mycia naczyń. Pomieszczenie było utrzymywane w stanie „względnej czystości”. Jedynie na niektórych meblach zalegała cienka warstwa kurzu. W powietrzu nadal można wyczuć słabą woń pieczonej kury z wczorajszej kolacji. Czkawka rzadko tutaj gotuje. Zwykle raczej chodził coś zjeść do twierdzy, gdzie od razu miał ciepły, domowy posiłek. Chłopak syknął, zaskoczony nagłym bólem, gdy odkrawając pajdę chleba ostrym nożem, omal nie odciął sobie palca, pogrążony w niewesołych, ciężkich do przegonienia myślach. Kciuk niemal natychmiast powędrował do jego ust, a na języku poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi. Gdyby tylko inni wikingowie wiedzieli, z kim tak naprawdę mają do czynienia. Byli przekonani, że Czkawka to zwykły chłopak, który lubi podróże, lecz w rzeczywistości w jego skromnej osobie skrywał się ktoś o wiele większy. Legenda. Bohater. Obrońca. Ktoś, to dokonał niemal cudów… Smoczy Władca… Sam nigdy nie uważał się za kogoś potężnego. Twierdził, że wszystkie jego czyny były tylko łutem szczęścia lub najzwyklejszym przypadkiem. Między innymi dlatego czuł się tu tak nieswojo i chciał jak najszybciej opuścić Berk. Chciał tego, bo prędko zdał sobie sprawę, że tak właściwie nie ma dokąd wracać. Przez Drago Krwawdonia, który odebrał mu wszystko. Dom, przyjaciela i wszystko, co kochał. Ten szaleniec wraz ze swoją świtą zaatakował Smocze Sanktuarium, na szczęście z pomocą smoków i Ereta, byłego łowcy, Czkawce udało się ocalić wyspę. Drago miał jednak jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie i nie zawahał się go użyć. Oszołomostracha. Okrutną bestię, która jednym ciosem potrafi zniszczyć dużą część floty, a jej mroźny oddech jest w stanie skuć połowę średniej wielkości wyspy lodem twardszym niż stal. Silne łapy w każdej chwili zwiastują potencjalnym wrogom rychłą śmierć poprzez rozgniecenie. Już samo jego spojrzenie paraliżuje przeciwników ze strachu, jednak gdy je dostrzegają, jest za późno na ucieczkę. Ma jeszcze jedną zdolność – potrafi przejąć kontrolę nad innymi smokami – i właśnie to tamtego dnia Drago wykorzystał. Sanktuarium broniło się długo. Dłużej, niż przeciętne wyspy, bo aż dziewięć dni. Plaża, na której znajdował się główny front, zmieniła swoją barwę ze złotej na ciemny, bordowy kolor krwi poległych ludzi i smoków. Żadna istota mieszkająca na tamtej ziemi nie wahała się zaryzykować życia dla tych, których kochała. Duża część z nich zapłaciła za to najwyższą cenę. Inna wbrew swojej woli musiała przyłączyć się do armii wroga. Pachołkowie Krwawdonia biegali po zbrukanej posoką ziemi, by rozstawiać kolejne pułapki na smoki, natomiast obrońcy starali się je rozbroić. Szala zwycięstwa przechylała się raz na jedną stronę, a raz na drugą. W końcu jednak zaczęła przeważać po stronie obrońców Sanktuarium. Wtedy Drago postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Kazał Alfie przejąć kontrolę nad Szczerbatkiem, ostatnią Nocną Furią i jednocześnie wierzchowcem i przyjacielem młodzieńca, który w efekcie strzelił w niego plazmą. Chłopak jest pewien, że jego wierzchowiec po części nadal był świadomy tego, co robi, i że to właśnie jemu zawdzięcza to, że jeszcze żyje. Jednak jak potoczyły się dalsze losy walk – nie wie do dziś. Jedyne, czego udało mu się dowiedzieć, to że udało się wypędzić wroga. Po skończonym posiłku Czkawka sprawnie zebrał wszystkie naczynia i skierował się do misy z wodą, gdzie mechanicznymi ruchami prędko je umył, a następnie zostawił z boku do wyschnięcia. Bezwiednie sięgnął po ścierkę i zaczął osuszać swoje dłonie. Wzrok miał utkwiony w przypadkowym punkcie przed sobą. Wszystko, co robił, każdy jego ruch, wydawał się bezwiedny, niemający w sobie nawet odrobiny jakiejkolwiek energii czy chęci do życia. Rozglądał się, ale nie widział. Działał, ale nie czuł. Jadł, ale nie czuł smaku. Była tylko pustka, która pojawiła się tamtego dnia. Moment uderzenia pamiętał bardzo dokładnie. Pamiętał swoją dezorientację, gdy przyjaciel zwrócił się przeciwko niemu. Ból, jakby ktoś spalił wszystkie jego wnętrzności, gdy uderzyła go gorąca plazma. I to, jak świadomość opuszczała jego ciało jak powietrze płuca. Obudził się potem na jakiejś łodzi. Nie pamiętał niczego – dopiero po jakimś czasie udało mu się złożyć pojedyncze urywki wspomnień w spójną całość. Nie przedstawiała się zbyt optymistycznie. Wrzucili go na tę łódź jak martwego szczura. Martwego, zmasakrowanego szczura bez jednej nogi. Dopiero wtedy z rosnącym wciąż przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę z rozległości odniesionych obrażeń. Potworny ból rozchodził się po całym jego ciele, skupiając przede wszystkim na brzuchu i klatce piersiowej. Na horyzoncie nie było widać nawet maleńkiego zarysu lądu, woda była stosunkowo spokojna, a na niebie leniwie przesuwało się kilka dużych, kłębiastych chmur. Szybko to się jednak zmieniło. Wkrótce rozpętał się sztorm, statek zatonął, a on sam trafił na Berk. Znalazł go na plaży chłopak o imieniu Śledzik – dobroduszny i wrażliwy młodzieniec, który może odrobinkę za bardzo przejął się zaistniałą sytuacją. Mimo to wiedział, co robić – i to w tamtej krytycznej chwili było najważniejsze. Liczyło się tylko to, że opatrzył zagrażające życiu rany Czkawki oraz wezwał pomoc, by przetransportować go do szamanki. Pulchna, przyjazna twarz i przerażone niebieskie oczy – to mu się wryło w pamięć najbardziej. Dopiero później Czkawka miał okazję poznać wybawiciela już na spokojnie, jako mądrego, niezbyt pewnego siebie, pomocnego dzieciaka, dla którego liczą się tylko książki. Od tamtej pory to właśnie tu mieszkał. Starał się już tak nie pakować w kłopoty, zacząć wszystko od nowa, bez niebezpieczeństw i narażania życia. Żeby nie zachowywać się podejrzanie podobnie do samego siebie z przeszłości, sprawiał wrażenie trochę bardziej niezdarnego, niż w rzeczywistości. Postanowił, że gdy nie będzie już dla mieszkańców wyspy nowością, stopniowo przestanie udawać. Przed wyjściem z domu Czkawka spojrzał jeszcze, czy niczego nie przeoczył, naciągnął lewy but ukrywający protezę nogi i wyszedł z mieszkania, od razu kierując się do kuźni, gdzie pracował. Od małego był uczony, że brak którejkolwiek z kończyn jest symbolem hańby. Jakby już nie wystarczyło jego przezwisko – Czkawka, czyli najsłabszy. Na każdej wyspie, na której się pojawiał natychmiast znajdował się ktoś, kto mu je przypisuje. Tutaj otrzymał je od swojego pracodawcy, kowala Pyskacza, od początku twierdzącego, że tylko takie imię do niego pasuje. Nie potrzeba było dużo czasu, by wszyscy zaczęli tak go nazywać. Jak więc brzmi jego prawdziwe nazwisko? Tego sam nie wie. Był jeszcze małym dzieckiem, kiedy go znaleziono. I kiedy przestano mówić mu prawdę. Był to wyjątkowo mroźny rok. Wyspa, na której ''to się wydarzyło leżała w strefie zimnych klimatów, w której śnieg topnieje zaledwie na trzy miesiące, jednak wtedy było całkiem inaczej. Biała pokrywa sięgała aż po kolana. Mimo paskudnej pogody, tamtejszy szaman, jak co roku, wybrał się razem z kilkoma wojownikami na poszukiwanie ziół. Od samego świtu przedzierali się przez otulony białym puchem las. Pojedyncze płatki śniegu skrzyły się w porannych promieniach słońca, a nieliczne ptaki rozpoczynały swój codzienny występ. Wikingów jednak to nie obchodziło. Oni nie znali nawet tak prostych uczuć, jak zachwyt czy radość. Nawet nie widzieli, nie chcieli widzieć, jak ptaki konkurują ze sobą, chcąc zaprezentować jak najwspanialszą pieśń, jak mały lis polarny przebiega tuż obok nich, by dotrzeć na czas do kryjówki. Nie widzieli. W pewnym momencie do ich uszu dotarł przeraźliwy krzyk dziecka. Okazało się, że w pobliskiej grocie znajdował się chłopiec, trzy lub czteroletni, do którego wolnym krokiem podchodził ogromny, wygłodniały niedźwiedź. Długość jego ciała dochodziła pięciu łokci. Jasnopłowa sierść jeżyła się groźnie na jego karku, ukazując wrogie nastawienie zwierzęcia. Krótkie, okrągłe uszy położył wzdłuż karku i rozchylił zaokrąglony pysk ukazując rząd ostrych zębów. Bardzo długie pazury zostawiały w ziemi głębokie bruzdy. Każdy cal ciała drapieżnika ostrzegał, by nie ryzykować nawet podchodzenia do niego. Wojownicy prędko uporali się z bestią, a jej truchło zabrali do wioski, by je oskórować i upiec mięso. Po drodze uważali, by nie zostawić nigdzie śladów krwi, która zwabiłaby padlinożerców. Zapłakanego malucha zaś zabrali do pobliskiego sierocińca, gdzie zyskał nową tożsamość. Od tamtej pory nazywano go Orianem Duttirem, chociaż prawie już dorosły mężczyzna nadal tego nie zaakceptował. Stwierdził, że chyba już woli swoje sugerujące słabość przezwisko. Gdy zielonooki chłopak wreszcie dotarł do miejsca pracy, jego uwagę od razu zwróciła przejmująca cisza. Dziwne. Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą było gwarno, pomyślał, dokładnie przeglądając pomieszczenia w kuźni. Gdy wyglądał na zewnątrz, rzucił mu się w oczy biegnący wiking. Zdaje się, że kierował się w stronę portu. ---- Tymczasem w innej części wioski pewna jasnowłosa dziewczyna również się obudziła. Z dużym uśmiechem na ustach podniosła się z łóżka, zaścieliła je i spod przymrużonych powiek zerknęła za okno. Było bardzo wcześnie, a ona odkryła, że jest całkowicie wypoczęta, co nie zdarzało się prawie nigdy. Jej pokój był średniej wielkości pomieszczeniem z miękkim, zielonym dywanem na podłodze, po którym dziewczyna wręcz uwielbiała chodzić boso. Po lewo od drzwi, przy ścianie, znajdowało się biurko, a przy nim krzesło. Nad nim wisiała tabliczka, na której mała Astrid zapisywała sobie różne rzeczy, żeby ich nie zapomnieć, a także przybijała do niej rysunki, które wyjątkowo dobrze jej wyszły. Nie ma ich jednak zbyt dużo, bo dziewczyna, zamiast rysować, wolała wymachiwać toporkiem. Teraz na tablicy znajdowało się jedynie kilka portretów jej przyjaciół, rodziców oraz jej samej. Z dzieciństwa zachował się tylko jeden rysunek, przedstawiający ją w wieku dwóch lat razem z prawdopodobnie już nieżyjącym Czkawką, synem wodza. Przed zaginięciem chłopca byli niemal nierozłączni i chociaż po tylu latach wiele wspomnień z nim związanych zdążyło się zatrzeć, to Astrid nadal za nim tęskniła. Żałowała, że nawet nie wie, co dokładnie się z nim stało. Niedaleko biurka, w rogu, stało łóżko, a na nim siedział ogromny, pluszowy miś. Jego brązowe futro dawno wypłowiało, a w kilku losowych miejscach go po prostu zabrakło. Lewe oko zastępował bordowy guzik, który trzymał się reszty tylko na jednej nici. Drugi zgubił już kilka lat temu. Prawe ucho maskotki bezwładnie opadało mu na czoło, jednak drugie, poza małą łatką z tyłu, bardzo dobrze się zachowało. Pluszak jest pamiątką z dzieciństwa Astrid, z którą, jak na razie, dziewczyna nie zamierza się rozstawać. Z natury nie jest tak sentymentalna, ale z tym miśkiem wiąże się zbyt dużo miłych wspomnień, głównie jej dawnego przyjaciela. Na tej samej ścianie było też sporej wielkości okno, a naprzeciwko biurka stała szafa, zajmująca prawie całą ścianę, chociaż dla młodej dziewczyny to i tak wydawało się „odrobinę” za mało. Jej ubrania często znajdowały sobie miejsce na krześle, łóżku, a czasem nawet na podłodze. Resztę wolnego miejsca zajęła toaletka z dużym lustrem i szufladkami na różne drobiazgi. Nadal wyglądając na budzący się za oknem świat, Astrid przygładziła jasny materiał koszuli nocnej, w której miała zwyczaj spać, po czym oparła się o parapet. Lubiła obserwować wikingów krzątających się po wiosce, jednak o tej porze jeszcze nikogo nie ma. Jednak… Wyjątkiem był Czkawka, który jak co rano kierował się do pracy. Co za dziwak, ''pomyślała. Z nikim nie rozmawia, może poza Pyskaczem, jest strasznie ponury i zamknięty w sobie. Chyba jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby się uśmiechał. Jak tak w ogóle można?'' Potrząsnęła głową, by odgonić natrętne myśli. No trudno. To nie moja sprawa. Za kilka godzin zacznie się szkolenie, a ja chcę trochę przed nim potrenować. Astrid skocznym krokiem podeszła do szafy i otworzyła ją na oścież. Na wewnętrznej stronie drzwi, po jednej i drugiej stronie znajdowały się duże lustra. Dziewczyna zaczęła przerzucać ubrania, nawet nie patrząc, gdzie lądują, aż w końcu zdecydowała się na czerwoną bluzkę, swoją ulubioną spódniczkę z kolcami oraz niebieskie getry. Chwyciła odzież i pobiegła do łazienki, gdzie się przebrała i odbyła poranną toaletę. Wracając, uderzyła małym palcem prawej stopy w próg. Podskoczyła kilka razy w miejscu. Ledwie łapiąc równowagę oparła się lewą dłonią o krzesło, drugą chwytając się za obolały palec. Opadła na krzesło przed toaletą i splotła warkocz, starając się ignorować nieznośne kłucie. Uznała, że nie pozwoli, by tego dnia nawet tak dokuczliwy incydent zepsuł jej humor. Następnie ruszyła po schodach na dół, gdzie unosił się cudowny aromat świeżo zmielonej kawy i jajecznicy. Wzięła głęboki wdech, delektując się przez moment zapachem. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Nikogo tu nie było, czyli rodzice już poszli do pracy. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Przynajmniej jej mama nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu, że chodzi po domu boso. Kuchnia była chyba największym pomieszczeniem w całym domu. Została połączona z salonem. Wzdłuż prawej ściany znajdowało się mnóstwo szafek i półek. Pod lewą ścianą, tuż pod oknem, był kominek. Obok niego stała spora beczułka, w której jej tata, Sven Hofferson, zwykł przechowywać broń. Ten element wystroju był częstym powodem sprzeczek, jednak Astrid wie, że gdyby jej mama naprawdę nie chciała, by tu stał, to już dawno by go tu nie było. Obok kominka znajdowało się duże okno, a przed paleniskiem wygodna, ciemnozielona kanapa. Hoffersonowie zwykli przesiadywać na niej wspólnie w ciemne, zimowe dni. Astrid uwielbiała takie chwile, gdy mogła spokojnie spędzić trochę czasu z rodziną. Na środku mieścił się duży stół, przy którym spokojnie może usiąść dziesięć osób. Rodzina często zapraszała do siebie przyjaciół, przez co czasem nawet tak duży mebel nie był w stanie ich pomieścić. Całe pomieszczenie skąpane było w radosnych promieniach słońca, przez które Astrid miała ochotę skakać i tańczyć. Dziewczyna wreszcie nałożyła sobie zimnej jajecznicy na talerz. Nie ryzykowała podgrzewania. W przeciwieństwie do swojej mamy, która była prawdziwą mistrzynią, jeśli chodzi o gotowanie, Astrid potrafiła przypalić nawet wodę na ziółka. W końcu jasnowłosa młódka wyszła z domu. W drodze do lasu z nieskrywaną radością i zachwytem ponownie rozejrzała się po wiosce. Wszędzie leżała kilkucentymetrowa warstwa śniegu. Pokrywała domy, ścieżki, drzewa… Dziewczyna była zdziwiona faktem, że wystarczyło te kilka minut, by wioska zdążyła się zapełnić, chociaż parę domów prawdopodobnie nadal wydawała się pogrążona w głębokim śnie. Niebo było lekko zachmurzone i wiał chłodny wiatr z północy, który przypominał, że wkrótce nadejdzie kolejna fala śnieżyc. Zerknęła w kierunku twierdzy, obok której właśnie przechodziła. Chociaż już dawno wszystko zostało posprzątane, to nadal miała przed oczami widok przyjęcia z okazji święta Snoggletog. Święta te zawsze obchodzi się pod koniec roku, gdy wszystko wokół pokryte jest śniegiem, przez co ten okres nabiera wspaniałej, radosnej atmosfery. Wikingowie przestają myśleć o swojej wojowniczej naturze, by spędzić swój czas wraz z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Przystrajają wioskę setkami lampionów, a na głównym placu budują ogromną choinkę, przystrajaną kolorowymi tarczami, łańcuchami i innymi ozdobami wykonanymi nie tylko przez dzieci, ale również nastolatków, a czasem nawet i dorosłych. Mieszkańcy wyspy przygotowują dla siebie nawzajem prezenty, które zgodnie z tradycją oddają w tajemnicy miejscowemu kowalowi. Wieczorem rzemieślnik z pomocą kilku innych chętnych mężczyzn przenosi wszystkie podarki pod choinkę, a następnie kolejno rozdaje adresatom. Potem wszyscy udają się do twierdzy na huczną zabawę, śpiewają świąteczne pieśni, jedzą, bawią się. Jest to ulubione święto zdecydowanej większości ludności Berk. W końcu weszła do lasu. Wszystkie drzewa już dawno pogubiły liście. Jedyne zielone akcenty stanowiły rosnące gdzieniegdzie drzewa iglaste. Wreszcie dotarła na miejsce i natychmiast wymierzyła mocny rzut toporem. Broń uderzyła w drzewo z głuchym pyknięciem, a fragmenty kory roztrysnęły się wokół. ---- Również wódz wyspy, Stoick Ważki, ociężale przechadzał się po wyspie. Pomimo że dopiero co nastał ranek, on już czuł ogromne zmęczenie. W nocy jaki uciekły z zagrody i trzeba było wszystko nadzorować, dopóki sytuacja nie została opanowana. Niestety, zajęło to prawie całą noc, dlatego też kierunek jego obecnej trasy był oczywisty – dom oraz ciepłe łóżko, gdzie prześpi przynajmniej te trzy, przy odrobinie szczęścia cztery godziny. Wódz miał wrażenie, że jego głowa za moment eksploduje. Ból był nie do zniesienia, jednak mężczyzna nie dawał po sobie nic poznać. Jesteś wikingiem, w jego umyśle rozbrzmiały tak dobrze znane słowa ojca, które ów mówił każdego dnia, gdy on sam był jeszcze dzieckiem. Wiking zawsze twardo znosi ból i przeciwności losu. Nic go nie zatrzyma. Wiking może wszystko. Może przenosić góry, kosić drzewa jak trawę, okiełznać morze… Wiking odpoczywa dopiero po swojej śmierci. '' Pomaga. Stoick pamięta, że zawsze chciał być taki, jak on. Odważny, niezwyciężony, groźny. Udało mu się i jest z tego dumny. ''– ''Stoick! – Z zamyślenia wyrywa go głośny krzyk jego wieloletniego przyjaciela Pyskacza. To działa na Ważkiego niczym uderzenie prosto w twarz. Skoro nawet Pyskacz jest czymś tak przejęty, to nie mogło się wydarzyć nic dobrego. Serce wodza nerwowo przyspieszyło w wybijaniu swojego rytmu. Co mogło się stać? Mężczyzna odruchowo rozejrzał się wokół, by znaleźć źródło katastrofy, jednak nic nie dostrzegł. Niepokój oraz zdenerwowanie wkradły się do umysłu wojownika. Zacisnął pięści, gotów bronić swojej wyspy i jej mieszkańców, jednocześnie przygotowując się na najgorsze. ''– Pyskacz! Co się stało? – pytał wódz. – ''Płynie… statek... nieznany… wojenny… port… szybko! – Chociaż kowal mówił niewyraźnie i mocno dyszał, to nie musiał powtarzać. Wódz od razu wszystko zrozumiał. Berk było zagrożone. Tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił, Stoick zaczął biec do portu, a Pyskacz za nim. Pomimo zmęczenia utrzymał przyzwoite tempo. Gdy dotarli na miejsce okazało się, że zdążył się już nawet zjawić tłum gapiów. Wśród nich zdecydowanie przeważali mężczyźni, jednak kilka kobiet również dało się dostrzec. Przez tłum co chwila przechodziły ciche pomruki, gdy ludzie wyrażali swoje mieszane uczucia. Wydawali się poruszeni zaistniałą sytuacją, co zresztą ciągle prezentowali, szepcząc między sobą. Stoik zauważył, że duża część gapiów miała przy sobie broń, co oznacza, że oni również szykowali się do boju. ''Na Thora, tu jest chyba cała wyspa! Nawet Pleśniak przylazł, ''zauważył wódz. Mieszkańcy Berk przepuścili go na sam przód. W oddali można dostrzec mały okręt powoli zbliżający się do wyspy. Tuż po Stoiku i jego prawej ręce w obecności kowala do zgromadzenia przyłącza się także Czkawka. Tak samo jak wódz, od razu rozpoznał symbol na żaglu. Symbol Łowców Drago Krwawdonia. Rozdział 2 – Na brudną pieluchę Odyna! Stoick! Co to? – Ze względu na odległość Pyskacz chyba nie dostrzegł widniejących na okręcie symboli. – Przyjacielu, nie jest dobrze. Ten statek należy do Drago Krwawdonia. – Na te słowa kowal zamarł. Stoick nawet przez moment zastanawiał się, czy jego szczęka zaraz nie oderwie się od czaszki i nie uderzy o ziemię. Dosłownie. Ale czemu się dziwić? Przecież Drago Krwawdoń jest prawdopodobnie najgroźniejszym człowiekiem na całym Archipelagu! – Niemożliwe… – wyszeptał kowal. Choćby chciał, nie mógł się zdobyć na nic innego. – A jednak to prawda. Wrócił. – Ale po co? Dlaczego tutaj? I czemu wziął tylko jeden okręt? – Patrz! Na pokładzie! Pyskacz szybko spełnia polecenie. Rzeczywiście, dostrzegł tam człowieka, ale… Czy on się cieszy? Co jeszcze dziwniejsze, wywiesza na maszcie białą flagę na znak kapitulacji, oraz że całkowicie oddaje się w ręce Berków. – Nie powinniśmy mu ufać. To może być podstęp – zawyrokował wódz. – Czekaj! Znam go. – Mężczyźni odwrócili się gwałtownie, słysząc opanowany ton Czkawki, który akurat przeciskał się między bliźniakami Thorston. – To przyjaciel. – Na statku wroga? Przyjaciel? Czyś ty całkiem zdurniał? – Stoick był zdezorientowany. Czy ten chłopak nie ma ani krzty rozumu? Odwrócił się z powrotem i przyjrzał okrętowi z niepokojem. Chłodny wiatr raz za razem smagał go po ogorzałej słońcem twarzy, a niskie fale oceanu szumiały pod jego stopami, niezmordowanie uderzając o słupy podtrzymujące molo. Ciężkie chmury zebrały się nad wyspą sprawiając, że kołyszący się w oddali statek wydawał się jeszcze bardziej ponury i tajemniczy. Czeladnik natomiast wyglądał na niezrażonego słowami wodza. – To Eret – rzucił tak swobodnie, jakby właśnie stwierdzał, że po niebie przesuwają się chmury. – Były łowca smoków. Kiedyś pracował dla Drago, ale niedawno się zbuntował. Za karę Krwawdoń zamknął go w lochu. – Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się pokładowi statku. Po chwili jak gdyby nigdy nic wzruszył ramionami. – Najwyraźniej udało mu się uciec. – Podobno jak raz się tam trafi, to drugi raz już się morza nie zobaczy. Przynajmniej tak ludzie gadają. – Pyskacz nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wtrącił swoich trzech groszy. On również miał mieszane uczucia co do przybysza, który zdążył już zbliżyć się do portu na odległość zaledwie dwudziestu jardów. Były sługa Drago postanowił chyba poczekać na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń i pozwolenie na przybicie. Nie można mu się dziwić – pewnym jest, że zdążył się już spotkać z „niezwykłą gościnnością” innych wysp. – Zwykłe bajdurzenie – odparł młodzieniec, wzruszając ramionami, jakby mówił coś oczywistego. Pomimo wątpliwości, Stoick postanowił jednak porozmawiać z wędrowcem. W końcu jeśli przypłynął na zwiady, to zgodzi się na rozmowę z wodzem, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Poza tym, Stoick od zawsze wykazywał wyjątkowe umiejętności, jeśli chodzi o odczytywanie ukrytych intencji wikingów. Potrafił niemal bezbłędnie je rozpoznawać po ich zachowaniu. Wódz spojrzał groźnie na Czkawkę i wycelował w niego palcem. – Jeśli okaże się, że to oszust, ty również poniesiesz konsekwencje – zagroził. Czkawka jedynie skinął lekko głową ze stoickim spokojem. Stoick nie pokazał tego po sobie, ale nonszalancja tego młokosa zaczynała go irytować. Co on sobie, u diabła, wyobraża? Wódz odwrócił się do statku i pomachał zachęcająco byłemu łowcy, dając znak, by ten przybił do portu. Tymczasem Pyskacz pokuśtykał do Czkawki, by spytać o to, co tak bardzo go dręczy. – Skąd ty to wiesz? W odpowiedzi Czkawka uśmiechnął się lekko. – Zamknęli mnie w sąsiedniej celi, kiedy przez przypadek tam trafiłem – powiedział swobodnie. Teraz kowal już całkiem zbaraniał. Nie wie, co czeladnik robił w przeszłości. Zrozumiał jednak, że skrywa on o wiele więcej tajemnic, niż im wszystkim się wydaje. ---- Jasnowłosa wojowniczka sprawnym ruchem wyciągnęła ciężki topór obusieczny z ciemnej kory dębu, niemal natychmiast odwracając się w stronę wioski. Nie powinna się aż tak przemęczać przed zajęciami, zwłaszcza, że ich nauczyciel, Pyskacz Gbur, lubi od czasu do czasu dać im nieźle w kość. Ostatnim razem tak ich wymęczył, że pot lał się z dziewczyny strumieniami, a kiedy upadła na ziemię, nie mogła ruszyć choćby małym palcem. Za to następnego dnia miała tak okropne zakwasy, że cały dzień przeleżała w łóżku, starając się ograniczyć do absolutnego minimum nawet tak podstawowe rzeczy, jak wizyty w wychodku. Z kolei jej tata, który jako dowódca tutejszej straży ma nienaganną kondycję, śmiał się z niej jeszcze przez kolejny tydzień. Dziewczyna przebiła się przez kolejne gęste zarośla, przeklinając pod nosem. Liczne, gęste krzewy szarpały ją za ubrania i kaleczyły delikatną, jasną skórę. Astrid delikatnie stawiała kolejne kroki pomiędzy plątaniną cierni, by uniknąć jak największej ilości piekących zadrapań. Wyplątała ze złotych włosów kilka pojedynczych opadłych igieł mijanych świerków. Przesunęła dłonią po chropowatej powierzchni kory młodej brzozy oraz sędziwej olchy. Wśród ogołoconych z liści koron drzew dostrzegła rudą kitę wiewiórki, zwinnie skaczącej po cieniutkich, wiotkich gałązkach. Kiedy była małym brzdącem, często chodziła tą ścieżką, jednak od tego czasu dróżka zdążyła już mocno zarosnąć. Pamięta, jak wówczas jej ukochana babcia próbowała przemówić jej do rozumu, by przestała bawić się bronią i poszukała sobie jakiegoś godnego, k o b i e c e g o zajęcia. ''Machając toporkiem, daleko nie zajdziesz, sikoreczko, ''zwykła mawiać. ''Zostaw to tym wielkim chłopom, którzy nie umieją nic innego, niż lać się po mordach. Ty byś sobie lepiej coś powyszywała albo wianuszek uplotła. '' Na to wspomnienie kąciki ust Astrid mimowolnie powędrowały do góry. Kiedy znalazła się w pobliżu pierwszych zabudowań, ogarnęło nią dziwne uczucie. Obudził się w niej instynkt wojownika. Było strasznie cicho. Cichy głos w jej głowie nakazał dziewczynie zachować ostrożność. Zacisnęła dłoń mocniej na rękojeści topora i zaczęła rozglądać się po wiosce. Ostrożnie stawiała każdy krok, by nie zdradzić swojej obecności ewentualnym wrogom. Przesunęła podejrzliwym spojrzeniem po tak dobrze znanych domach, przeczesując każdą możliwą kryjówkę. Wszystkie budynki miały bardzo podobną budowę. Mocno spadziste dachy były pomalowane na łagodne odcienie zieleni, błękitu, czerwieni bądź brązu. Charakterystycznym elementem każdego z nich stanowił wyrzeźbiony wizerunek smoka u szczytu – najczęściej Śmiertnika Zębacza, Zębiroga Zamkogłowego czy Gronkiela. Zdarzały się jednak również budynki nieposiadające tej ozdoby. Wszystkie budynki w wiosce stały blisko siebie, a między nimi tworzyły się ścieżki oraz placyki. Te zaś najczęściej wyłożono płaskimi kamieniami. Dziewczyna podbiegła do najbliższego domu i mocno przylgnęła plecami do ściany. Wyraźnie czuła na skórze chropowatą fakturę sosnowych, podstarzałych desek. Przycisnęła mocno topór do piersi i ostrożnie wyjrzała za róg budynku. Trzask. Słysząc łamiącą się gałąź, dziewczyna odwróciła się, w akcie desperacji mierząc toporem w przypadkowy punkt przed sobą. Z pobliskiego krzewu z okropnym wrzaskiem wyleciała wrona, przerażona nieprzyjaznym nastawieniem człowieka. Astrid pozwoliła sobie na odrobinę rozluźnienia. Wróciła do przeczesywania wioski, jednak wszędzie panowała pustka. Jej uwagę przykuło wreszcie zbiegowisko w porcie. Bez większego zastanowienia ruszyła w tamtą stronę, niesiona uczuciem ulgi i radości, że jednak nie została sama. Kiedy stanęła przed tłumem, przez moment nie była pewna, co tak właściwie powinna teraz zrobić. Wspięła się na palce, próbując dostrzec twarz którejkolwiek bliskiej osoby. Na moment straciła równowagę, jednak szybko ją odzyskała, chwytając się ramienia przypadkowego mężczyzny. Na szczęście, szybko udało jej się znaleźć Szpadkę. Rozpychając się łokciami i mamrocząc pod nosem słowa przeprosin, prędko się do niej przecisnęła. – Szpadka, co się tu… – nie dokończyła. Dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na łódź, która powoli zbliżała się do brzegu. Zmrużyła oczy, by przyjrzeć się zjawisku, ale nie potrafiła dostrzec symbolowi na żaglu. Mimo to nie umiała stłumić ciekawości wywołanej wizytą tajemniczego gościa. Po chwili dostrzegła pewien dość istotny szczegół: jest to okręt wojenny. Wzmocnione żelazem burty, miejsca na zamieszczenie na nich tarcz i dziób wyposażony w groźnie błyszczące w porannym słońcu, zroszone morską wodą metalowe kolce jednoznacznie na to wskazywały. Dziewczyna bezwiednie przesunęła kciukiem po krawędzi topora nadal spoczywającego w jej prawej dłoni. Na palcu pojawiła się mała kropelka ciepłej, szkarłatnej cieczy. Jednak ona nie zwracała na to uwagi, zaciskała jedynie palce na trzonku ukochanej broni, którą dostała od taty na piętnaste urodziny. Czuła, jak serce przyśpiesza, jakby szykowało się do bitewnego szału. Jakby bało się, że nie zdąży dostarczyć drogocennego tlenu do mięśni. Wciągnęła słone, morskie powietrze do płuc. Jeśli ma walczyć, to nie podda się tak łatwo. Nagle wódz odwrócił się do tłumu. Po jego wyrazie twarzy można wywnioskować, że zapomniał o obecności mieszkańców Berk. – Wikingowie! Jako wasz wódz proszę was, abyście rozeszli się do swoich domów! Tymczasem ja dowiem się, jaki jest powód wizyty tego człowieka na Berk! Wkrótce odbędzie się w twierdzy zebranie! Na nim podzielę się informacjami, które uda mi się zdobyć! –Donośny głos Stoicka rozległ się wśród zebranych. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Astrid miała pewne wątpliwości, czy przemowa wodza przekonała wikingów, ale była na tyle skuteczna, by wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć. Ona sama jednak wolała zostać i dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Jej plany pokrzyżowała Szpadka. Złapała ją za nadgarstek i pociągnęła w nieznanym kierunku. Wojowniczka dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie, że zaraz zacznie się Smocze Szkolenie. Tym razem ruszyła sama. ''To aż dziwne, że S z p a d k a pamiętała, a ja nie. Co to się porobiło, pomyślała. Gdy chwilę się zastanowiła, zorientowała się, że niepotrzebnie tak się oszczędzała podczas porannego treningu. Przecież dzisiejsze zajęcia ma poprowadzić Phlegma. Sprawdzi ogólną wiedzę na temat smoków całej bandy dziewczyny. Śledzik, ich mądraliński, chodzi wniebowzięty od kiedy tylko Pyskacz im to ogłosił. Co do samych zajęć… Niby dawno je już ukończyli, ale nadal przychodzą, by utrzymać formę. No, może tylko Śledzik zagląda tu dla towarzystwa i zajęć teoretycznych. Również nauczyciele przychodzą co najwyżej raz na tydzień, by sprawdzić, jak sobie radzą. Bywają nawet okresy, w których żaden się nie pojawi przez dobry miesiąc. Dziewczyna jednak sądzi, że to najzupełniej zrozumiałe. Sama nie zamierza na to w żaden sposób narzekać. Smoki przestały już atakować tak często jak dawniej, z czasem zmniejszając liczbę starć do zera, więc drużyna nie musi być ciągle w pełnej gotowości. Zawsze jednak może się to zmienić. Astrid zerknęła na swoją towarzyszkę. Szpadka ubrana jest w fioletowo-brązową sukienkę spiętą ciemnym pasem, na którą narzuciła żółtą, futrzaną kamizelkę. To typowy strój bliźniaczki, która nie ma w zwyczaju przejmować się swoim wyglądem, dlatego też rzadko można ją zobaczyć w innym zestawie niż ten, który ma na sobie dzisiaj. Tuż za przyjaciółkami cicho drepcze Mieczyk, brat Szpadki, który już zdążył nauczyć się trzymać z tyłu, podczas gdy dziewczyny spotykają się „na plotki”. On również założył te ubrania, co zwykle: ciemną tunikę, kołnierz z futra oraz ochraniacze, dodatkowo wyposażone w kolce na ramionach i nadgarstkach. Jego długie włosy splecione w dredy niemal całkowicie zasłoniły jego twarz. Hoffersonówna nie miała jednak zamiaru pytać o tak ekscentryczny wygląd rodzeństwa: o wiele bardziej zainteresowała się ostatnimi wydarzeniami z portu. – Szpadka, wiesz może, co tam się dzieje? – Gdyby miała być szczera, przyznałaby, że nie ma pojęcia, czy jej towarzyszka odpowie na to pytanie. Niestety, bliźniaki Thorston nie należą do najbardziej błyskotliwych osób na wyspie. – Na Berk przypłynął obcy okręt. Podobno wojenny. Nie znam szczegółów, ale wódz mówił o Drago… – Dziewczyna na moment się zacięła, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć nazwiska wspomnianego człowieka. – Nie pamiętam za dobrze, ale to chyba był Drago Krwawa Dłoń. – Serio? – zdziwiła się Astrid. Jakoś ciężko jej uwierzyć, że ktoś taki w ogóle istnieje. – Jakoś tak. – Siostra Thorston lekceważąco machnęła ręką. – Czkawka będzie lepiej wiedział. – A co on może o tym wiedzieć? – Widziałam, jak rozmawia ze Stoikiem i Pyskaczem. Z tego, co zrozumiałam, zna gościa, który jest na statku. – Ale skąd by… W głowie Astrid zapaliła się nagle ostrzegawcza lampka. Niemal natychmiast jej duma wojowniczki dała o sobie znać, sprawiając, że poczuła złość. Zacisnęła pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie zostawiły na jej dłoniach sierpowate ślady. – Znowu robisz sobie ze mnie żarty, tak? – Spiorunowała przyjaciółkę wzrokiem. Jak ona śmie! – Co? Nie! – zaoponowała Szpadka. – Dobrze wiesz, że śmieję się tylko ze Smarka, Śledzika i Mieczyka. Z ciebie nigdy! No chyba, że powiesz coś śmiesznego. Albo zrobisz dziwną minę… albo się wygłupiasz. – Astrid roześmiała się, przerywając zdezorientowanej Szpadce. Nigdy nie potrafiła się na nią gniewać zbyt długo. Z początku bliźniaczka sprawiała wrażenie zagubionej, ale po chwili zaczęła się śmiać razem z Hoffersonówną. W tej przyjemnej atmosferze dotarły na arenę. Szkolenie czas zacząć. ---- Im bardziej Eret zbliżał się do wyspy, tym bardziej dawał mu się we znaki niepokój. Serce w jego piersi wybijało szybki rytm. Nerwowo wyciera spocone dłonie w ciemny materiał spodni, jednocześnie starając się jak najszybciej opanować ich drżenie. A co, jeśli nie będą go tam chcieli? Jeśli go wygnają tak jak wcześniej? I jak zareagują na Czaszkochrupa? Na innych wyspach, kiedy tylko wyznawał, dla kogo pracował, mieszkańcy stawali się okrutni i zimni jak lód. Nie słuchali, gdy próbował się tłumaczyć. Chociaż nikomu tego nie przyznawał, to tak naprawdę bał się, że jego szalony pracodawca go zabije. Jak głupiec był mu wierny: porywał i dostarczał mu takie smoki, jakich tylko zapragnął. Był jego najlepszym smoczym łowcą. Tyle że nikt nie chciał znać powodów jego postępowania. Czy tutaj też tak będzie? W milczeniu dobił do portu. Podszedł do niego jakiś potężny mężczyzna z bujną, rudą brodą i pomógł wyjść na ląd. To chyba wódz, bo kto inny?, pomyślał Eret. Zauważył, że za wodzem stoi blondyn o podobnie solidnej posturze. Nie miał lewej ręki i prawej nogi. – Witamy na Berk! – przywitał się rudzielec podejrzanie entuzjastycznym tonem. – Ja jestem Stoik Ważki, wódz plemienia Wandali, a to jest Pyskacz, nasz kowal. Co cię sprowadza na naszą wyspę? – Jestem Eret, syn Ereta. Poszukuję domu. – Łowca nigdy nie przepadał za tymi poważnymi, oficjalnymi zwrotami. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie palnę żadnej głupoty, pomyślał, chowając drżące dłonie za plecami i mocno zaciskając palce. – Rozumiem, wcześniej jednak chciałbym się dowiedzieć o tobie czegoś więcej. Eret westchnął ciężko. Chociaż od początku czekał na to pytanie, to nie czuł się nawet w najmniejszym stopniu na nie przygotowany. Ledwo panując nad nerwami, odgarnął z twarzy zabłąkany, czarny kosmyk, który uciekł z nisko spiętego węzełka z włosów. – Wolałbym uniknąć niejasności, dlatego opowiem wszystko od początku – zaczął chłopak. – Pochodzę z małej osady, która już dawno została zniszczona przez nieznanego mi najeźdźcę. Gdy uciekaliśmy, ojciec zawarł umowę z pewnym człowiekiem. Nazywał się Drago Krwawdoń. – Gdy wymówił to przeklęte nazwisko spodziewał się, że zaraz zostanie obrzucony morzem gróźb i wyzwisk. Że mężczyźni będą przerażeni. Wściekli. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Co więcej, obaj wikingowie sprawiali wrażenie, jakby się tego spodziewali. Wymienili jedynie ze sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Czyżby biała flaga zrobiła swoje? Pomimo zaskoczenia młodzieniec nie przestawał mówić, a z każdą chwilą słowa wychodziły z jego ust coraz łatwiej. – Ojciec ustalił, że w zamian za dach nad głową będzie pracował dla Drago i łapał smoki do jego armii. Gdy dorosłem, poszedłem w jego ślady. Szybko jednak zorientowałem się, że cena jest za wysoka, a Drago jest chory. Nie cofnie się przed niczym. Gdybym nie robił tego, co mi każe, gdybym chciał się wycofać, mógłby się mnie pozbyć bez mrugnięcia okiem – powiedział z goryczą. Skarcił się w duchu, gdy zauważył, że próbuje od razu się tłumaczyć. Zaczerpnął oddechu i mówił dalej: – Jednak niedawno postanowiłem mu się postawić. Zacząłem kolejno uwalniać wszystkie zagarnięte przez moją drużynę smoki. Chciałem potem uciec, ale Drago zdążył mnie wcześniej złapać. Pomimo buntu, Krwawdoń dał mi szansę. Zamknął mnie w lochu, bym przemyślał swoje zachowanie. Na szczęście, z pomocą przyjaciela udało mi się uciec. Od tamtej pory wędruję od wyspy do wyspy w poszukiwaniu domu. Mam nadzieję, że okażesz mi, wodzu, litość i pozwolisz mi się tu zatrzymać, ale decyzja pozostaje w twoich rękach. Nastaje długa, niezręczna cisza. Wódz zmierzył przybysza wzrokiem, przez który serce staje w miejscu. Analizował, jak duże zagrożenie może on stanowić, porównywał wszystkie za i przeciw. Eret nie do końca wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić. Jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie opowiedział tej historii do końca. Zwykle ludzie od razu krzyczeli, żeby się wynosił i nie wracał… Jaka będzie decyzja Stoicka? – No dobrze – wódz wreszcie przerwał ciszę. – Chodź. Pyskacz zaprowadzi cię do twojego nowego domu. Mamy tu kilka pustych na wypadek ataku. – I jeszcze jednego wam nie powiedziałem. – Łowca w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie o jeszcze jednym, bardzo ważnym szczególe. – Jest ze mną przyjaciel. Nazywa się Czaszkochrup… – Cóż, dla niego też znajdzie się miejsce – zapewnia pospiesznie Stoick. – Ale nie o to chodzi. Chociaż o to trochę też, ale… – No wykrztuś to wreszcie – ponaglił go Pyskacz, który postanowił w końcu przypomnieć o swojej obecności. Chłopak wciągnął drżące powietrze do ust, by opanować nerwy. Wewnątrz siebie niemal krzyczał ze zdenerwowania. Objął dłońmi ramiona i energicznie je potarł, by odgonić dokuczliwy chłód, a jednocześnie dodać sobie trochę otuchy. Ten ich kowal raczej nie należy do cierpliwych, pomyślał. – Otóż Czaszkochrup jest smokiem. Rannym smokiem. Wódz westchnął ciężko. – No dobrze – zdecydował po krótkim zastanowieniu. – Jeśli nie będzie wyrządzał szkód, to może zostać, byleby tylko nie dręczył mieszkańców. A raną zajmie się Gothi, nasza szamanka. Czy twój… przyjaciel da radę sam iść? – Myślę, że tak – wykrztusił. – Więc chodźmy. – Słysząc te słowa Eret omal nie podskakiwał z radości. Był pozytywnie zaskoczony, czego nawet nie próbował ukryć. Teraz może wszystko zacząć od początku. Odwrócił się i po chwili z jego ust wydobył się donośny gwizd. Spod pokładu powoli i z wyraźnym trudem wyszedł potężny Gruchotnik. Jego masywna postura sprawiła, że włoski na karku wikingów stanęły dęba, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszedł elektryzujący dreszcz. Szyja oraz głowa gada pokrywał wytrzymały pancerzem, który w pewnym miejscu przeistaczał się w potężne, długie i ostro zakończone rogi. Z jego grzbietu wyrastała para potężnych i muskularnych skrzydeł, które pozwalały mu latać. Prawe z nich obwiązane było prowizorycznym bandażem, który zdążył już lekko zabarwić się na ciemny, bordowy kolor. Kątem oka były łowca zauważył, jak mężczyźni przełykają ślinę, by zahamować pierwotny odruch zgładzenia bestii. Udało im się jednak zachować obojętne oblicza. Razem z nowymi znajomymi Eret pomógł wyjść Czaszkochrupowi na brzeg, a następnie ruszył za kowalem do nowego domu. Wódz odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku, by zająć się wioską. – Dziękuję. Nawet nie wiecie, ile to dla mnie znaczy. – Podziękuj Czkawce. To podobno twój kumpel z celi – zaśmiał się rzemieślnik. – Wstawił się za tobą już wtedy, gdy zobaczyliśmy cię na statku. Gdyby nie to, że wasze wersje się zgadzają, to Stoick by się tak łatwo nie zgodził. – Ale jak… Czkawka? – Serce Ereta omal nie stanęło w miejscu na tę wiadomość. Pyskacz przystanął zdezorientowany. – To on żyje? Eret dokładnie przecież pamiętał, jak zalewając się łzami układał bezwładne ciało przyjaciela na jednej z nielicznych łodzi, które przetrwały bitwę o Sanktuarium, by następnie wystrzelić w jej stronę samotną, płonącą strzałę. Wyraźnie widzi przed oczami moment, w którym wbiła się w maszt tuż nad głową zmarłego… A może jednak nie zmarłego? – Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty myślisz, że on… – Nagle Pyskacz wybuchnął śmiechem. – Przecież on chyba nawet nie wie, co to ryzyko! Może nawet nigdy w tarapatach nie był! Od kiedy mieszka na Berk, nie wpadł jeszcze w żadne kłopoty, a to jest naprawdę rzadkie. Czyżbym jednak go z kimś pomylił? Dziwne... Nie kojarzę żadnego innego Czkawki. Eret już tylko wzruszył ramionami i poszedł w ślad za kowalem, który na powrót żwawo pokuśtykał do przodu. – To tutaj. Witamy na Berk i te sprawy – rzucił, lekceważąco machając protezą lewej ręki. – Wpadnę do ciebie później razem z babką. Po tych słowach zostawił go samego. Nagle uwagę bruneta przykuł pewien człowiek, który stał pomiędzy grupką przyjaciół. Ten widok odebrał mu mowę, a serce podskoczyło do gardła. ---- – Serio, Smark? – Czkawka westchnął ciężko. – Zawsze musi być to samo? Naprawdę nie możesz zostawić mnie w spokoju ten jeden jedyny raz? – Nie, nie mogę – odpowiedział tamten buńczucznie. – A co? Zrobisz mi coś? No właśnie. Jedyne, co byś zrobił, to poskarżył się mamusi… Ach, no tak! Zapomniałem! Ty nie masz mamusi! – Sączysmark zaniósł się szyderczym śmiechem, a reszta grupy natychmiast do niego dołączyła. Czkawka zacisnął pięści, czując, że za moment puszczą mu nerwy. Resztkami sił walczył z tym, żeby nie uderzyć prześladowcy. Przysięgam, że jeśli zaraz nie wydarzy się jakiś cud, to Smark będzie zbierał zęby z ziemi, pomyślał. – Co? Mowę ci odebrało? Trzy. – A może próbujesz się przez przypadek nie popłakać? – Szyderczy uśmiech Jorgensona poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, a Mieczyk stojący za jego plecami otarł łzy. Dwa. – No i jak ja niby mam rozmawiać z nim inaczej – zapytał resztę grupy, zerkając na nich przez ramię – skoro on sam jest na poziomie przygłupiego dziesięciolatka? Jeden. – Sączysmark, wystarczy! – kłótnię przerwał zdenerwowany głos Astrid. Czkawka natychmiast posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie. To pierwszy raz, gdy blondynka stanęła w c z y j e j k o l w i e k obronie. Chłopak jednak wyjątkowo nie był zachwycony jej interwencją. Naprawdę chciał solidnie przyłożyć rywalowi. Wtedy do uszu zgromadzonych dobiegło wołanie. – Czkawka! Eret niemal równocześnie rzucił się na przyjaciela i potargał pięścią jego gęste włosy. – Nie mogę uwierzyć! To naprawdę ty! Ostatnio to się widzieliśmy, jak… – Eret, dosyć! – Kiedy tylko łowca wypuścił go z uścisku, młody kowal zaczął pchać go z dala od nic nie rozumiejącej paczki. – Czkawka? Co się dzieje? – zapytał Eret z konsternacją. – Cicho. Potem ci wytłumaczę – prędko syknął Czkawka i wciągnął go do kuźni. Eret odwrócił się twarzą do niego. Na moment zawiesił wzrok na czymś ponad ramieniem przyjaciela, a jego oblicze przybrało wyraz bezgranicznego zachwytu. Nic się nie zmienił. Zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem Czkawka natychmiast dokładnie analizuje zachowanie przyjaciela. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo brakowało mu widoku tego „nieogarniętego wariata”, jak to często go przezywał. Po dłuższej chwili oczekiwania na wybudzenie się Ereta z tego dziwnego transu stracił cierpliwość i lekko pstryknął go w ucho. Łowca od razu doprowadził się do porządku. – Co ty tu robisz? – Eret odchrząknął lekko. Wyraźnie po nim widać, że w ostatnim czasie musiało się wydarzyć coś naprawdę miłego. – Od teraz będę tu mieszkać. – Uśmiecha się lekko, widząc zaskoczenie u rozmówcy. – A teraz kolej na ciebie. Co t y tu robisz? Czkawce dopiero po chwili udało się otrząsnąć z chwilowego szoku. Myślał, że pobyt Ereta na wyspie jest chwilowy, dlatego bez wahania wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność za zachowanie kolegi. A teraz? Ze względu na pochodzenie i tak stale jest pod czujnym okiem wodza. Jego okres próbny wciąż trwa; wystarczy nawet najmniejszy wybryk któregokolwiek z nich i wyleci z wyspy. Młodzieńcy przeszli do pracowni czeladnika. Pomieszczenie było bardzo małe i wąskie. Tuż obok drzwi, po lewej stronie znajdowało się biurko zajmujące całą resztę wolnego miejsca przy ścianie. Mocno porysowany, jasny blat wiecznie ukrywała sterta luźnych kartek, niedokończonych projektów broni, ołówków i małych odłamków węgla. Nad biurkiem wisiała duża tablica, do której również Czkawka poprzyczepiał liczne projekty, jak i niektóre zamówienia. Oprócz tego wzdłuż prawej ściany, pod oknem znajdowało się kowadło, beczka z wodą i stół. W całym pokoju wszędzie porozrzucane były przypadkowe przedmioty, takie jak młoty, obcęgi, broń, brudne szmaty i wiele innych. Czkawka dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Eret czeka na jakąś odpowiedź. – Powtórzysz? – poprosił, stając twarzą do przyjaciela i opierając się o stół. – No dalej, przestań się wygłupiać. Co tu robisz? – Też mieszkam. – Wzruszył ramionami, siląc się na obojętność. – Rozumiem, a teraz najważniejsze: gdzie Nocna Furia? Zwykle byliście nierozłączni. – Na te słowa Czkawka spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej. Od czasu ich wypadku wspomnienie Szczerbatka był dla niego jak idealnie wymierzony cios prosto w serce. – To bez znaczenia. – I ja mam w to wierzyć? Przestań się już bawić w tę swoją tajemniczość i po prostu powiedz – rzucił zirytowany łowca. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi oczekując na odpowiedź. – Czasami to naprawdę jest męczące. Czkawka zamknął oczy i głośno wypuszcza powietrze z ust. – Nie żyje. Rozdział 3 Eret zamarł. Nie potrafi uwierzyć, że jeden z dwójki przyjaciół mógł umrzeć. W tej chwili myśli galopują w jego głowie bez żadnej kontroli. Zaciska palce na blacie biurka tak mocno, że aż bieleją. Wtedy pojawia się jeszcze jedna myśl – wyjątkowo głośna i wyraźna, a jednocześnie absurdalna i kontrowersyjna – to żart. Ten pomysł sprawia, że były łowca odchyla lekko głowę do tyłu i wybucha donośnym śmiechem. Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadł! Czkawka od zawsze kochał to robić. Drobne psoty były na porządku dziennym. Jeśli nie było żadnej większej ukrytej intrygi, to przynajmniej doprawiał Eretowi ziółka tylko jemu znanymi przyprawami, przez które ten często później chorował. Pamięta, jak jeszcze w dzieciństwie, Czkawka zabrał go gdzieś daleko w las. Mówił mu, że chce mu tylko pokazać jakieś fajne, tylko jemu znane miejsce. I tak, niczego nieświadomy Eret podążał za nim wąską ścieżką, kiedy nagle Czkawka znikł mu z oczu. Jako około dziesięcioletni chłopiec, przyszły łowca zaczął wpadać w panikę. Bał się mrocznego lasu. Resztkami woli walczył z chęcią ucieczki w przypadkowym kierunku. Wtedy usłyszał rozdzierający krzyk tuż za swoimi plecami, a z jego gardła wydobył się głośny pisk. Okazało się, że sprawcą przeraźliwego wrzasku był nikt inny, jak Czkawka, który postanowił odrobinę zabawić się kosztem Ereta. I chociaż ofiara tego żartu obecnie często wspomina tę sytuację z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, wtedy zdecydowanie nie czuł tej wesołości. Sam Czkawka lubi mu wypomnieć, jak wysokie dźwięki potrafi osiągnąć jego głos. Teraz jednak szatyn przygląda się mu z nieodgadnioną miną i lekko unosi brwi. Opiera się o blat biurka i krzyżuje ręce na piersi, oczekując na wyjaśnienia. – Przestań udawać. Przyznaję, udało ci się mnie nabrać. Nie musisz już tego dłużej ciągnąć. – Zachichotał lekko. – Wygrałeś! Czkawka przewraca tylko oczami i wzdycha, jakby zmęczony całą rozmową. – Cały Eret… Nic się nie zmieniłeś. – Eret marszczy brwi. Przecież nie powiedział nic złego, więc czemu Czkawka wydaje się taki zawiedziony? Czyżby jednak było coś na rzeczy? Chwyta rąbek swojej futrzanej kamizelki i zaczyna skubać jego krawędź. Dlaczego czuje się tak, jakby zachował się co najmniej nie w porządku względem przyjaciela? Zagryza dolną wargę. Co tu jest nie tak? Tymczasem Czkawka odwraca się z zamiarem wyjścia, ale natychmiast staje jak wryty. Otwiera szeroko szmaragdowe oczy, nie kryjąc zdziwienia, i odruchowo robi dwa kroki w tył. – Eret? Co Czaszkochrup tu robi? – Naprawdę za każdym razem kiedy go widzisz, koniecznie musisz się z niego śmiać? – Już od dawna Astrid aż tak nie drażniło zachowanie Smarka. – Błagam, to już się robi nudne. – A ty co tak go bronisz? Jakoś nigdy cię za bardzo nie obchodził – broni się brunet. – Może podzielisz się z nami, skąd ta nagła zmiana, co? Bo chyba nie powiesz, że ci się podoba. – Ostatnie zdanie wypluwa z siebie jakby z obrzydzeniem, patrząc na dziewczynę z politowaniem, natomiast całą tę wypowiedź kończy szyderczym śmiechem. To tylko jeszcze bardziej ją denerwuje. Astrid oddycha głęboko, próbując stać spokojnie i nie rozkwasić Sączysmarkowi nosa od razu. W porządku. Jasne. Świetnie. Niech się nabija. Przecież to nic, do pioruna, nie znaczy. Może jeszcze znieść to szydzenie i złośliwe komentarze. Jest przecież wojowniczką, i to nie byle jaką. Może znieść wszystko, ale… Ale nie litość. Od dziecka nie lubiła, gdy ktoś jej okazywał współczucie. Wychowała się wśród grona wojowników, gdzie jednym z nich był jej własny ojciec. Odkąd tylko pamięta, jej marzeniem jest stać się tak dobrą, jak on. Silną, samodzielną, odpowiedzialną. A współczucie pokazuje tylko, że jest słaba. Dziewczyna mruży oczy i zaciska zęby oraz pięści. W błyskawicznym tempie uderza Sączysmarka pięścią w brzuch, starając się włożyć w to jak najwięcej siły ukrytej w jej wątłym ciele. Chłopak wydaje z siebie zduszony jęk i zgina się wpół, a Astrid wymierza mu kolejny cios prosto w twarz. Gdy upada na ziemię, stopą przyciska jego twarz do twardego podłoża. – Serio uważasz, że to takie zabawne, Smark?! – wrzeszczy. – W tamtej chwili bardzo, ale szczerze mówiąc, to teraz trochę mniej – wydusza Sączysmark, ledwie łapiąc oddech. – Ale serio, dlaczego się nim tak nagle przejęłaś? – dopytuje nagle Mieczyk. Wojowniczka szybko zerka na brata przyjaciółki. Przez moment przygląda się mu nieobecnym wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, nad odpowiedzią, która nie brzmiałaby idiotycznie. A przynajmniej niezbyt idiotycznie. Jej umysł pozostaje jednak niemal tak użyteczny jak kamień. Co, u licha, ma im odpowiedzieć? Dopiero po chwili, gdy zimny, północny wiatr delikatnie odgarnia grzywkę z jej twarzy, dziewczyna otrząsa się z transu. Zaczyna szybko mrugać, a obraz przed jej oczami wraca do normalnego stanu. Mieczyk zerka na nią niepewnie, lecz potem jego wzrok spoczywa na znokautowanym Smarku i na jego wąskie usta wkrada się delikatny uśmiech satysfakcji. – Koleś mieszka tu prawie od roku ¬– zwraca się do Astrid z przekąsem – i jakoś nigdy ci nie przeszkadzało, jak się trochę pośmialiśmy. – Ej, trochę taktu! Zdejmij mi stopę z twarzy! – żachnął się Jorgenson. Astrid z obrzydzeniem spełnia polecenie. – Jesteście beznadziejni – mamrocze pod nosem i odbiega, zostawiając grupę w osłupieniu. Idioci, myśli z odrazą Astrid. Wszyscy są siebie warci. Maszeruje w kierunku centrum wioski, będącym jednocześnie sercem wyspy. Wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa raz po raz przechodzą dreszcze, a ramiona pokrywa gęsia skórka. Hoffersonówna zaciąga futrzany kaptur na głowę, by chociaż trochę osłonić kark przed chłodem. Pomimo tego na jej twarz wstępują lekkie rumieńce, a zimno szczypie ją w nos i uszy. Chyba muszę zacząć się cieplej ubierać, jeśli nie chcę się rozchorować, odnotowuje w pamięci. Krzywi się lekko niezadowolona. Północny klimat nieźle daje się jej we znaki, a Berk i tak nie należy do najmroźniejszych wysp. Uśmiecha się lekko i z grzeczności kiwa głową do przechodzącego wikinga w geście przywitania. Nie zwraca nawet większej uwagi na to, kogo wita, a uśmiech schodzi z rumianej twarzy, gdy tylko przechodzień znika z pola widzenia. Astrid krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i przygryza nerwowo wargę. Już dawno nie czuła się tak zagubiona. Chociaż głośno się do tego nie przyzna, to kiedy jej przyjaciele zaczepili Czkawkę, miała ochotę stamtąd uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Sama do końca nie rozumie, dlaczego. Co ciekawe, nie zdarzyło się to pierwszy raz, ale po raz pierwszy zareagowała i nie żałuje. Kiedy spojrzała w tajemnicze, szmaragdowe oczy Czkawki to poczuła, że tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wie. Koledzy nie powinni go oceniać, nie mają prawa. Ten chłopak to jedna wielka zagadka. Nadejście nieznajomego mężczyzny tylko to potwierdziło, chociaż nie wszyscy to zauważyli. Lewy kącik ust Astrid mimowolnie wędruje do góry, gdy przypomina sobie wyraz twarzy Szpadki. Chyba już do końca życia nie zapomni, jak błękitne oczy przyjaciółki rozbłysły w niemym zachwycie, wielkością przypominając monety, a usta ułożyły się w dużą literę „O”, kiedy zobaczyła chłopaka ze statku z bliska. Przystanęła. Może powinna pójść do kuźni i przeprosić w imieniu paczki? W końcu oni sami nigdy tego dobrowolnie nie zrobią, a ona nie chce się kłócić. Mrużąc oczy, zerka w stronę słońca. Do zmierzchu zostało jeszcze kilka godzin, więc zdążyłaby z nim swobodnie porozmawiać. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że się zgodzi. Kiwa lekko głową, jakby sama chciała się przekonać co do tego pomysłu. Jej złota grzywka lekko opada na duże oczy, a ręka wojowniczki automatycznie wędruje do czoła, by ją poprawić. Cóż, włosy są już chyba odrobinę przydługie… Astrid bierze jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech, a rześkie powietrze drażni jej gardło. Odwraca się na pięcie pewna tego, co chce zrobić. Przynajmniej porozmawia z Czkawką. Wie, że nie będzie łatwo, ale ktoś musi to zrobić. Po drodze jednak zaczyna mieć pewne wątpliwości. Mimo wszystko, ona sama również nie zachowywała się w porządku wobec niego. Na twarz dziewczyny wstępuje lekki grymas. Już pierwsze ich spotkanie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Wojowniczka w odpowiedzi na jego „cześć” sprzedała chłopakowi prawy prosty wymierzony w nos. Gdyby trafiła tak, jak chciała, a nie w jego górną wargę, z łatwością by go złamała. Na domiar złego przez nieprawidłowe wymierzenie wybiła sobie palec, co również przypisała jako winę Czkawki. A wszystko to było spowodowane jeszcze gorszym humorem Hoffersonówny. Gdy wreszcie dociera na miejsce, przez kilka minut nie może się zebrać na to, by wejść do budynku. Chodzi tylko w kółko wyłamując sobie palce i starając zapanować nad potokiem chaotycznych myśli. Co tak właściwie chce mu powiedzieć? Wzdycha ciężko. Najpierw przeprosi. Potem może jakoś samo wyjdzie. Chce wytrzeć dłonie o miękki materiał bluzki, ale jej ręce zamierają w połowie drogi. Od kiedy to denerwuje się zwykłą rozmową ze znajomym? I to z Czkawką? Astrid podnosi dumnie podbródek do góry i zsuwa kaptur z głowy. Bierze jeszcze głęboki wdech i śmiało wchodzi do kuźni. Od razu po przekroczeniu progu uderza ją przyjemne ciepło. Wewnątrz napotyka jednak pustkę. Jedynym dowodem niedawnej obecności ludzi jest nadal lekko żarzące się wnętrze starego pieca. Pojedyncze iskierki ognia wyskakują z popiołu i z cichym sykiem opadają na umazaną sadzą ziemię. Rozgląda się uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Panuje w nim całkowity chaos. Wszędzie zalega kurz i sadza, a w powietrzu unosi się duszący odór dymu. Astrid musi ciągle patrzeć pod nogi, by nie potknąć się o przypadkowe narzędzie pozostawione na podłodze. Rozgląda się znów. Czyżby nikogo nie było? Ostatni raz rozgląda się po kuźni. Już ma odwracać się w stronę wyjścia, gdy docierają do niej lekko stłumione głosy. Wiedziona instynktem jak najciszej zmierza w kierunku źródła dźwięku, by w końcu zatrzymać się przed drzwiami starej przybudówki. – Cóż… kiedy uciekałem, zauważyłem go w celi. Nie mogłem go zostawić samego, więc… mogę wiedzieć, co jest takie zabawne?! – Astrid marszczy brwi w zadumie. Nie przypomina sobie właściciela tego głosu. Szybko jednak ma ochotę uderzyć się w czoło za swoje roztargnienie, a potem uśmiecha się z pobłażaniem. Przecież Czkawka oddalił się od grupy razem z przybyszem… zdaje się, że miał na imię Eret. Zaciekawiona dziewczyna przystawia ucho do drewna, by lepiej słyszeć. Nie dociera do niej jednak nic, co mogłoby służyć za odpowiedź. Mija dobre pół minuty, zanim udaje jej się usłyszeć łagodny ton szatyna. – Nic takiego. Po prostu nie sądziłem, że się dogadacie. – Jak to? – Eret wydaje się nie mniej zagubiony od samej Astrid. – Tak to. Szczerze, myślałem, że to będzie cud, jeśli się nawzajem nie pozabijacie. – Żartujesz sobie, tak? – Nie, niby czemu? Astrid wreszcie odkleja się od dębowych drzwi, jednocześnie mechanicznym ruchem poprawiając opadającą na oczy grzywkę. Nic nie rozumie z tej rozmowy, więc dalsze szpiegowanie nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Pogadam z nim kiedy indziej, postanawia, powoli kierując się w stronę lasu i swojej dróżki. Jej chód prędko jednak zmienia się w trucht, a następnie szaleńczy bieg. Nagromadzony w jej głowie nadmiar emocji sprawia, że ma ochotę się na czymś wyżyć, a przynajmniej porządnie zmęczyć. Gdy dociera na miejsce treningów, jest całkiem zdyszana. Pojedyncze kosmyki, które uciekły z długiego warkocza, kleją się do spoconej, czerwonej od wysiłku twarzy. Dziewczyna opiera dłonie o lekko ugięte kolana i oddycha przez nos, by się uspokoić, jednocześnie nie łykając lodowatego powietrza. Wreszcie się prostuje. Z przyjemnością wciąga do nozdrzy zapach żywicy. Od zawsze poprawia jej to humor i pomaga złagodzić natłok myśli. Zadowolona, siada na grubym pniu powalonego niedawno przez wichurę dębu, uprzednio odgarniając dłonią część śniegu. Przesuwa spojrzeniem po zniszczonej korze pobliskich drzew, które zwykle pełnią funkcje celów i zagryza nerwowo wargę, gdy przypomina sobie sytuację z kuźni. Teraz jest już całkowicie pewna, że Czkawka skrywa jakiś sekret. Co on miał na myśli mówiąc, że Eret się z kimś pozabija? O kim rozmawiali? Astrid wzdycha ciężko. Nie cierpi tego uczucia bezsilności, niewiedzy. Świadomość, że nie może nic z tym zrobić doprowadza ją niemal do szału. Całe szczęście, że przynajmniej chłopcy jej nie przyłapali, całkowicie pogrążeni w rozmowie… Czkawce nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że ktoś mógłby ich podsłuchiwać. Jest zbyt zszokowany widokiem Gruchotnika, który przed chwilą jak gdyby nigdy nic wpakował się do jego pracowni. Nie zważał na to, że jego ogromne cielsko ledwo mieści się w wąskim pomieszczeniu, a duże skrzydła zwalają na ziemię bądź jego własne ciało wszystko, o cokolwiek zahaczą. Czeladnik obserwuje szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak Czaszkochrup z niemałym trudem, ale i z ogromnym uśmiechem na pysku pcha się w stronę swojego pana, po czym niepewnie zamyka na stworem drzwi. Jego wzrok natychmiast wędruje na zranione skrzydło, które gad stara się jak najlepiej osłonić przed bodźcami z otoczenia. – Ale przecież on jest… – Ranny, no wiem. – Eret pociera dłonią kark z zakłopotaniem i lekko się krzywi. – Jak uciekaliśmy, to ktoś nas zestrzelił. Dlatego jesteśmy tu łodzią. Czkawka uśmiecha się z wyraźnym współczuciem dla smoka. Niejednokrotnie w swoim życiu spotkał się z takimi obrażeniami u tych wspaniałych gadów, jednak za każdym razem żałuje, że nie może im jakoś pomóc. Wie, że pozbawienie smoka możliwości latania jest zawsze dla niego istną katorgą, nawet jeśli jest to jedynie chwilowy stan. Ten jednak osobnik nie wydaje się tym zbytnio zrozpaczony. Stara się za to za wszelką cenę dotrzymać kroku swojemu jeźdźcowi, co jest bardzo rozczulające. Czkawka przeciska się do smoka ostrożnie, by przez przypadek go nie wystraszyć, i zaczyna delikatnie drapać go po głowie i karku. Po krótkim czasie Czaszkochrup rozwiera szeroko paszczę w geście błogiego zadowolenia. Długi, różowy jęzor wysuwa się z jego pyska po lewej stronie i bezwładnie zwisa, na co zwierzę nie zwraca najmniejszej uwagi. Również kąciki ust Czkawki unoszą się do góry. – Rety… – Po pomieszczeniu rozchodzi się cichy szept łowcy, który bez problemu dociera do Czkawki. Ponadprzeciętnie czuły słuch jest jednym z niewielu przywilejów, jakie wiążą się z posiadaniem przez niego smoczej duszy. Nie jest jednak w stanie wynagrodzić ciężaru, jaki chłopak musi dźwigać na swoich barkach. Wreszcie Czkawka wstaje i spogląda w niebo. Niedługo zaczyna pracę, a Stoik kazał mu się jeszcze do siebie zgłosić. Wódz koniecznie chce z nim o czymś porozmawiać, więc dobrze by było, żeby się nie spóźnił. – Ja już muszę lecieć. Do zobaczenia – rzuca przez ramię i wychodzi z pracowni, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Już ma wychodzić z kuźni, gdy przypomina mu się jeszcze jedna, dość ważna kwestia. Szybkim krokiem podchodzi do drzwi i otwiera je. Z rosnącym rozbawieniem obserwuje przez chwilę łowcę, który próbuje jakoś nakłonić Czaszkochrupa do cofnięcia się. – Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę – rzuca, czym zwraca na siebie uwagę przyjaciela. Czaszkochrup, przerażony nagłą wypowiedzią młodzieńca, cofa się gwałtownie do tyłu, przez co wychodzi z pracowni i uderza ogonem w półki z narzędziami. Młodzieńcy krzywią się na ten hałas – Eret dodatkowo zasłania uszy dłońmi. Wreszcie nastaje błoga cisza. Czkawka wzdycha ciężko. Odnotowuje w pamięci, że zaraz po powrocie będzie musiał posprzątać powstały bałagan. – Więc co to za sprawa? – pyta Eret, drapiąc się z zażenowaniem po głowie. Czkawka spogląda na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc, jednak po chwili się rozchmurza. – Chciałem cię tylko uprzedzić, żebyś za bardzo tu nie wariował. Tak się składa, że mieszkasz tu na moją odpowiedzialność i jeśli coś się stanie z twojej winy, ja też wylecę. Sava? – wyjaśnił spokojnie. Eret roześmiał się miękko, słysząc wtrącone słówko. Czasem zdarza się, że Czkawka, który wychował się na dalekiej wyspie, wtrąci jakieś słowo albo wyrażenie z obowiązującego tam języka. Najczęściej jest to właśnie „sava”, będące odpowiednikiem słów „rozumieć”, „mieć świadomość”. – Sava – odpowiada z szerokim uśmiechem. Teraz już spokojny Czkawka udaje się do wyjścia, po drodze przesuwając czule dłonią po zimnych łuskach Gruchotnika. Lekkim krokiem kieruje się w stronę domu wodza, znajdującego się na najbliższym wzgórzu, skąd jest widok na całą osadę. Właśnie wychodzi zza rogu jakiegoś budynku, gdy nagle wpada na kogoś i upada na ziemię, wcześniej odruchowo zamykając oczy. Mocno uderza w kamienną ścieżkę, jednak ból nie dorównuje temu, jaki towarzyszy bezpośredniemu zderzeniu z drugą osobą. Sięga ręką do zbolałego czoła. Pewnie będzie guz, stwierdza i lekko się krzywi. Otwiera oczy i niepewnie spogląda na osobę, która tak jak on miała bliskie spotkanie z twardym gruntem. Gdy tylko jego spojrzenie pada na błękitne oczy Astrid, serce znacząco przyśpiesza. Otwiera usta i przez chwilę szuka odpowiednich słów na przeprosiny, jednak jak na złość z jego gardła nie wydobywa się nawet najcichszy dźwięk. Wreszcie udaje mu się otrząsnąć i prędko wstaje. Nie spuszcza wzroku z wojowniczki, która równie mocno oszołomiona, wciąż siedzi na ziemi. – Wybacz. Łamaga ze mnie – przeprasza, po czym wyciąga rękę w jej stronę. Na szczęście dziewczyna przyjmuje pomoc. – W porządku – odpowiada cicho, po czym spuszcza wzrok zawstydzona. Prędko zaczyna otrzepywać ubranie z piasku, starając się być jak najbardziej obojętna. – Nic nie szkodzi. – To ja już… To ja już może pójdę. – Chłopak jest bardzo zdenerwowany i nie do końca wie, jak ma się zachować. I chociaż Astrid czuje dokładnie to samo, to za nic nie zamierza się do tego przyznawać. Zamiast tego przełyka nerwowo ślinę i bezwiednie poprawia drżącą ręką złociste włosy. – Tak. Ja też. – Szatyn natychmiast odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi szybkim krokiem. Nie widzi już, jak wojowniczka wpatruje się w jego plecy zażenowana swoim zachowaniem. Jest niemal pewien, że gdy tylko będzie miała gorszy dzień, nie zapomni mu tego wypomnieć. Na domiar złego Smark będzie próbował zgrywać bohatera i będzie chciał się bić. Natomiast reszta grupy, jak zwykle zresztą, nie będzie mu szczędzić złośliwych uwag. Gdy tylko dociera do domu wodza, nadal podenerwowany pewnie puka do drzwi. Wchodzi, gdy tylko słyszy głos rosłego wikinga. – Czkawka! Dobrze, że jesteś. – Stoick jedynie na moment podnosi na niego wzrok znad sterty różnych papierów zalegających na stole. Ostatni raz spogląda na kartkę w jego dużej dłoni, po czym szybko chwyta węgielek i podpisuje się na niej, a potem odkłada papier na oddzielny stosik dokumentów. Tuż obok nich znajduje się wypalona do połowy świeca, która dzięki chybotliwemu, małemu płomieniowi na knocie odrobinę odgania mroki mieszkania. Po lewej stronie od drzwi znajduje się kuchnia z licznymi półkami i drzwi do spiżarni. Na środku pokoju od razu wpada w oko duże palenisko, w którym tańczą wesoło ostatnie, ciepłe płomyki ognia. Tuż obok niego duża, wygodna kanapa zachęca do chwili odpoczynku w postaci małej, najlepiej kilkugodzinnej drzemki. Prawa ściana oblegana jest przez liczne beczki i stojaki z różnymi rodzajami broni. Nad nimi widnieje okno, przez które do pomieszczenia wkradają się pojedyncze, ciepłe promienie słońca. Po tej samej stronie, w głębi pomieszczenia stoi wygodny fotel. Gdy Czkawka wchodzi głębiej do domu, dostrzega na przeciwległej ścianie wiszącą na niej tarczę, która od razu przyciąga jego uwagę. Namalowany jest na niej wizerunek kobiety i mężczyzny, prawdopodobnie małżeństwa. Kiedy chłopak przygląda się dokładniej, dostrzega w dłoniach żony małe zawiniątko. – Wódz podobno miał mi wódz coś ważnego do powiedzenia. – Zgadza się. Chodzi o twój pobyt na Berk. Czkawka przełyka nerwowo ślinę. Czyżby zrobił coś nie tak? Nie przypomina sobie żadnego przykrego incydentu. Stoick jedynie lekko się uśmiecha, widząc zdenerwowanie młodzieńca. Zadowolony prostuje się na krześle i wyciąga przed siebie nogi. Gestem pokazuje Czkawce miejsce przed nim. Chłopak niepewnie podchodzi i siada. Zaplata nerwowo palce pod blatem stołu. – Oboje wiemy, że jako Kefańczyk jesteś naturalnym wrogiem Berk. Nie powinno cię tu w ogóle być – kontynuuje wódz. Nagle pogawędkę przerywa Pyskacz, który bez żadnego uprzedzenia wpada do domu wodza. Drzwi mocno uderzają w ścianę, przez co omal nie wypadają z zawiasów. – Stoick! – Jego błękitne oczy kierują się na Czkawkę. Kowal zatrzymuje się w progu, lekko speszony. – Mam wyjść? – Nie, mów szybko, o co chodzi. – Do zebrania wszystko już przygotowane, tylko tak się chłopaki zastanawiają, dlaczego tak od razu zgodziłeś się na tego całego smoka. Niektórzy, nie ja, to się nawet zastanawiają, czy ty czasem nie… no wiesz. A więc… – Pyskacz! – Rzemieślnik krzywi się, słysząc ostry ton przyjaciela. – Dlaczego tak łatwo zgodziłeś się, żeby Eret zamieszkał tu razem ze smokiem? To w końcu… można powiedzieć, nasz odwieczny wróg. – Wszystko wytłumaczę na zebraniu. Teraz idź już do twierdzy. – Chyba jednak wolałbym to usłyszeć teraz na wypadek, gdybyś chciał zrobić coś głupiego. Stoick uśmiecha się pod nosem. Pyskacz jak zwykle nie bawi się w podchody. Dlatego też Ważki tak ceni sobie jego pomoc: nieważne, jak długo chodziłby z głową w chmurach, Pyskacz zawsze wie, jak skutecznie ściągnąć go na ziemię. – A więc – mówi wódz, po czym ciężko podnosi się z krzesła i podchodzi do przyjaciela – oświecę cię. Otóż smoki są od ludzi zdecydowanie szybsze i silniejsze, prawda? – tłumaczy spokojnie i kładzie masywną rękę na ramieniu Pyskacza. – No niby tak. – A teraz wyobraź sobie wyspę, na której ludzie mieszkają w zgodzie ze smokami. Za to one bronią jej mieszkańców, chronią ich… – Ty chcesz, żeby smoki służyły nam jako broń? – Pyskacz zdaje się nie dowierzać w szaloną wizję swojego wodza. Natomiast Czkawka mocno zaciska pięści. Smoki to nie broń. To przyjaciele, w jego umyśle pojawiają się słowa, które jeszcze niedawno tak często powtarzał. Bierze jednak głęboki wdech, by uspokoić serce i oczyścić umysł. Dyskretnie masuje podrażnioną przez protezę skórę lewej nogi, by zniweczyć dokuczliwy ból. Czuje się dziwnie. Jakby tylko przeszkadzał. Jest świadomy tego, że nie powinien słyszeć tej rozmowy. – Dokładnie! – kontynuuje entuzjastycznie wódz. – Bylibyśmy niezwyciężeni. Nikt by nam nie podskoczył i wszyscy baliby się nam postawić. – No nie wiem. – Pyskacz nadal nie jest przekonany. Ma złe przeczucia. Przecież przez tyle lat zabijali smoki, a teraz od tak Stoick chce z tym skończyć? Rzemieślnik strąca z siebie ramię przyjaciela. – A słyszałeś kiedyś o Smoczym Władcy? – Owszem. Chodzą plotki, że panuje nad wszystkimi smokami, rozmawia z nimi i tak dalej. – Stoick machnął ręką. W przeciwieństwie do Pyskacza, nigdy nie przywiązywał dużej wagi do tego typu historii. – I zginął od ognia własnego smoka. – O tym nie wiedziałem. A jaki to był gatunek? – Johann Kupczy mówił coś o Nocnej Furii. Słysząc nazwisko handlarza, Stoick uśmiecha się szeroko. – I to już dowodzi, że ta bajeczka jest nieprawdziwa. A poza tym my nie będziemy tresować aż tak groźnych gatunków. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Myślałem bardziej o Zębirogach, Śmiertnikach i Gronklach. W ostateczności parę Ponocników. Takie nam w zupełności wystarczą. – Obyśmy tego nie pożałowali. Chodźmy już. – Pyskacz machnął ręką zrezygnowany. Ma już dosyć ciągłego uporu wodza. Wie, że nawet jeśli jest to zła decyzja, Stoick musi się o tym przekonać na własnej skórze. Wódz natomiast odwraca się do Czkawki. – Co do ciebie, nadal jesteś na okresie próbnym. Może i na razie nic nie zrobiłeś, ale lepiej będzie, żebyś ty i twój kolega się pilnowali. Obserwuję was. To wszystko. Możesz już iść. – Czkawka wzdycha głęboko z ulgą. Natychmiast kieruje się do wyjścia, czując na sobie surowy wzrok wodza Berk. Posyła lekki uśmiech kowalowi, który czeka na wodza pod drzwiami. Domyśla się, że do przedłużenia okresu próbnego w dużej mierze przyczynił się Eret, ale nie ma mu tego za złe. Jakby nie patrzeć, łowca nie wiedział, że on tu przebywa. A nawet jeśliby wiedział, to teraz przynajmniej mieszka z najlepszym przyjacielem na jednej wyspie. Nareszcie będzie miał tutaj kogoś, z kim może swobodnie porozmawiać. I to jeszcze przyprowadził Czaszkochrupa… Na myśl o smoku jego myśli kierują się w stronę pomysłu Stoicka. Berkowie będą tresować smoki? To na pewno dobrze się nie skończy. Szczególnie, jeśli poproszą o pomoc właśnie Ereta, który miał problem z oswojeniem nawet własnego smoka, a co dopiero z nauką innych! Czkawka wzdycha ciężko i wpycha zmarznięte dłonie do kieszeni spodni. Spogląda przez ramię na dwójkę przyjaciół, którzy właśnie kierują się do twierdzy. Obaj idą zamyśleni i niepewni tego, co ma wkrótce nastąpić. Pyskacz zauważa, że Stoick już od jakiegoś czasu chodzi dziwnie markotny. Przygląda się przyjacielowi, który jedynie patrzy przed siebie pustym wzrokiem. Coś go gryzie. Pyskacz bierze głęboki wdech i kręci głową na boki. Cały Stoick. Nigdy sam się na nic nie poskarży. Wszystko trzeba od niego wyciągać siłą. – No gadaj już, co się dzieje. – Kowal ponownie mierzy wodza badawczym wzrokiem. On tylko wzdycha zrezygnowany. – No dobrze. Powiem ci. Wiesz, jaki niedługo będzie dzień? – Pyskacz kiwa głową w niemym potwierdzeniu. Niewiele jest osób na wyspie, które by nie wiedziały, że zbliżają się osiemnaste urodziny Czkawki, syna Stoicka. Nikt jednak nie mówi o tym głośno. Ten temat jest tu zakazany. Pyskacz karci się w myślach. Że też wcześniej sobie tego nie przypomniał! Stoick co roku zachowuje się w ten sposób, jakby za każdym razem przeżywał zniknięcie syna na nowo. Zwykle nawet bierze sobie tydzień lub dwa wolnego, by móc w spokoju przeżyć żałobę. – Nadal nie możesz się z tym pogodzić? – Rzemieślnik bardziej to stwierdza, niż pyta. Wódz smutno kiwa głową. Zaciska usta z determinacją. – Owszem. Ale zdecydowałem, że w tym roku będzie inaczej. – Czyli że jak? – Nie wezmę wolnego. Do tej pory w każdą rocznicę rozpamiętywałem, co by było gdyby. Może jeśli zajmę się czymś innym, to łatwiej o tym wszystkim zapomnę. – Wikingowie ruszyli po schodach do najważniejszego budynku w wiosce. – Ale ty wiesz, że nie uda ci się tego zapomnieć? Co jak co, ale… – Wiem, Pyskacz, wiem – przerywa zdenerwowany wódz. – Miałem raczej na myśli, że łatwiej się z tym pogodzę. – A no chyba, że tak. Rozdział 4 – To bez sensu! Na co my w ogóle czekamy? – zrzędzi Sączysmark, jednocześnie wyrzucając dłonie do góry ze zdenerwowaniem. Cała paczka przyjaciół już od godziny czeka na arenie na Pyskacza, który wcześniej zapowiedział im mały sprawdzian umiejętności. Astrid spod przymrużonych powiek spogląda na Jorgensona i przesuwa kamieniem po ostrzu topora. Po arenie rozlega się złowieszczy dźwięk wecowania, a broń błyska ostrzegawczo. Zupełnie jakby sama prosiła właścicielkę o to, by użyła jej na irytującym chłopaku. Ona sama ma dosyć jego ciągłych narzekań i niezadowolenia ze wszystkiego, co jest wokół. Przecież nie tylko on czeka! Dziewczyna opiera się na kamiennej ścianie budowli i leniwie rozprostowuje nogi. Przekłada osełkę do drugiej ręki i gładzi dłonią szorstką fakturę posadzki, na której siedzi, dokładnie czując pod palcami cieniutką warstwę piasku. Przesuwa błękitem swoich tęczówek po reszcie przyjaciół. Sączysmark stoi na środku areny z rękami opartymi na biodrach. Tupie nerwowo prawą stopą, jakby miał nadzieję, że ta czynność w jakiś magiczny sposób przywoła nauczyciela. Jego wykrzywiona w gniewnym grymasie twarz zdaje się mordować wszystko znajdujące się wokół jego osoby. Za plecami Smarka stoją oparte o ścianę bliźniaki. Oboje mają ramiona skrzyżowane na piersiach i bez jakiejkolwiek energii do życia przyglądają się scenie, jaka się przed nimi rozgrywa. – No jak to na co? Na lekcję przecież. Pyskacz się spóźnia – Śledzik po raz kolejny próbuje przemówić Smarkowi do rozsądku. Astrid spogląda w jego stronę. Dostrzega, jak młody Ingerman przewraca oczami – on również jest znużony wysłuchiwaniem lamentu bruneta. Siedzi teraz po jej prawej stronie na starej, ale mocnej skrzynce. Na kolanach spoczywa Księga Smoków, którą jeszcze przed chwilą czytał: jest otwarta na stronie opisującej Sidlarze. – No błagam! On już się tu nie zjawi. – Smark wzdycha z teatralnym zmęczeniem, akcentując dwa ostatnie słowa. Ma dość. Chce być w centrum uwagi! Dlaczego wszyscy go ignorują? – Chodźmy lepiej gdzieś i zróbmy jakieś zawody. Co wy na to? Może zapasy? – Chłopak mierzy wyzywającym spojrzeniem wszystkich po kolei. Kiedy jego wzrok ponownie pada na Śledzika, który lekko się krzywi na ten pomysł, Sączysmark uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem. – Śledź jak nie chce, to nie musi się bawić. I tak nie ma szans z najlepszym wojownikiem. A chyba wszyscy wiemy, kto tu jest najlepszy – rzuca do przyjaciela i unosi ręce do góry, napinając mięśnie. Spogląda zalotnie na Astrid, która tylko przewraca oczami z cichym westchnieniem. – Prawda, słonko? – Kto? Może Mieczyk? – Grupa natychmiast parska śmiechem. Bliźniaki podchodzą do wojowniczki, by przybić z nią piątkę. Sączysmark opuszcza jedynie dłonie z bezsilności, a na jego twarzy można dostrzec skrajne osłupienie. Czy Astrid właśnie ośmieliła się go obrazić? Potrząsa lekko głową z niedowierzaniem. Po chwili jednak posyła dziewczynie zalotny uśmieszek, a wojowniczka unosi brwi w niemym pytaniu. – Jak ja lubię, kiedy się tak ze mną droczysz – mruczy chłopak. Astrid przewraca oczami. Kiedy on w końcu zrozumie, że nie jest nim zainteresowana? Przecież on jest jednym z jej kumpli! Jak mogłaby się z nim umówić? Albo z kimkolwiek z grupy?! Czy on chce zniszczyć ich dotychczasową relację? Dziewczyna z determinacją podnosi się z ziemi i zaciska pięści. Już ma wziąć ogromny zamach, by nabrać jak największej siły ciosu, kiedy do uszu zgromadzonych dociera nieznośne skrzypienie wrót. Cała paczka przyjaciół jednocześnie spogląda w stronę uchylających się drzwi, a na arenę wkracza ich nauczyciel. – Dzieciaki, mam ważne ogłoszenie – obwieszcza radośnie. Wysunięta szczęka kowala wygina się w szerokim uśmiechu, a jasne oczy błyszczą z rzadką dla niego ekscytacją. Nie może się doczekać, aż podzieli się z młodzieżą tą wspaniałą nowiną i aż zaciera ręce ze zniecierpliwienia. – Czy to jest aż tak ważne, że musiałeś się spóźniać? Już tyle rzeczy bym w tym czasie rozwalił! – zagderał Mieczyk, do tej pory siedzący cicho. Energicznie wyrzuca przy tym ręce w górę, omal nie uderzając przy tym siostry, która w ostatnim momencie się uchyla. Następnie bliźniaczka się prostuje i marszczy brwi z zaczepną miną. – Na pewno nie tyle, co ja – prycha, patrząc na bliźniaka z wyraźną wyższością. Mieczyk parska rozbawiony. Jego spojrzenie mówi jedno: „Nie dorastasz mi do pięt”. – Chyba śnisz. Jestem Mistrzem Demolki. Choćbyś nie wiem jak się starała, w życiu mi nie dorównasz. – A właśnie, że nie! – zawarczała. W jej oczach natychmiast pojawia się gniew oraz żądza mordu. Zupełnie tak, jakby Mieczyk właśnie powiedział jej prosto w oczy najgorszą obelgę, jaką ludzkość kiedykolwiek wymyśliła. Chociaż, znając Thorstonów, to niewykluczone, że to zrobił. – A właśnie, że tak! – syczy przez zaciśnięte do granic możliwości zęby, ich hełmy zderzają się z głuchym brzęknięciem. Oboje mają mocno ściśnięte pięści, które aż się trzęsą od nadmiaru wstrzymywanej energii i emocji. – NIE! – TAK! – NIE! – TAK! – Tym razem zamiast odpowiadać, Szpadka uderza Mieczyka pięścią prosto w policzek, co powoduje lawinę kolejnych ciosów wymierzanych i parowanych przez Thorstonów. Grupa lekko się krzywi. Nieważne, ile razy są świadkami takich kłótni, za każdym razem są pewni, że uderzenia są mocne i w zdecydowanej większości celne. Tu nie chodzi o samą sprzeczkę, ale o jak najdotkliwszy ból przeciwnika. Astrid zamyka oczy i wzdycha głęboko. Lekko masuje palcami prawej dłoni przegrodę nosa, by skupić się na czymkolwiek innym niż kolejna bójka bliźniaków. Spokojnie. Nie daj się zwariować. Po prostu ich zignoruj, tak jak setki razy wcześniej. – To co chciałeś powiedzieć? – Pyskacz natychmiast budzi się transu. Mruga kilka razy, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu. Już po kilku sekundach na jego ustach pojawia się szeroki uśmiech, którym kowal ma zwyczaj obdarzać wszystkich otaczających go wikingów. – Od dziś nie zabijamy smoków. – Głos kowala rozchodzi się po arenie, w magiczny sposób sprawiając, że w całym pomieszczeniu zapada absolutna cisza. Słychać jedynie przyspieszone oddechy młodzieży, która mocno zdezorientowana bez słowa mierzy się zszokowanymi spojrzeniami. Śledzik zmusza się jedynie do ledwie widocznego wzruszenia ramionami. Astrid nie potrafi poruszyć się nawet o pół cala, a osełka, którą do tej pory dzierżyła w dłoni, wypadła jej i potoczyła się po ziemi z tak nieznośnie głuchym jazgotem, jaki tylko może powstać przy tarciu kamienia o kamień. Sączysmark kręci głową na wszystkie strony, chcąc uchwycić spojrzeniem szarych oczu wszystkich zgromadzonych wikingów. Ramiona Mieczyka, którymi jeszcze niedawno się osłaniał, opadają bezwładnie wzdłuż tułowia, natomiast uczepiona jego pleców Szpadka zamarła z pięścią uniesioną do ciosu. Pyskacz postanawia jednak jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuować temat: – Kojarzycie tego nowego, Ereta? Przypłynął tu wczoraj. – Ciężko nie kojarzyć… – mruczy Astrid, posyłając Szpadce ukradkowe spojrzenie. Na jej ustach pojawia się złośliwy uśmieszek, a bliźniaczka Thorston rumieni się z zażenowania. – W każdym razie – Pyskacz wydaje się na tyle podekscytowany, że nie zauważa nietypowego zachowania dziewcząt – on potrafi tresować smoki. I wy będziecie pierwszymi, których tego nauczy! Kowal przygląda się każdemu z osobna. Odkąd wysłuchał wszystkich argumentów Stoicka na ten temat oraz poznał jego szczegółową wizję pokoju ze smokami, nie może się doczekać wyników tego nietypowego eksperymentu. Owszem, Stoick zakazał cokolwiek wspominać innym, dopóki to przedsięwzięcie nie będzie pewne, ale kto by go słuchał! Na pewno wszyscy wikingowie biorący udział w zebraniu już dawno podzielili się tą nowiną ze swoimi rodzinami. Dlatego też jest zaskoczony brakiem reakcji ze strony młodzieży. Do tej pory był przekonany, że zasypią go tysiącem różnych pytań, będą zszokowani, może odrobinę zagubieni, ale obojętni? Tego nie przewidział. Gbur zwiesza bezwładnie ręce wzdłuż tułowia i wzdycha ciężko. Czy ta grupa nic nie może wziąć na poważnie? Doprawdy… Gorzej, niż „Wielki” Stoick Ważki i „Nieustraszony” Sven Hofferson z czasów młodości. – No i dzisiaj nie macie zajęć – mruczy zrezygnowany. Skoro poprzednia wiadomość nie wywarła na nich żadnego wrażenia, to on nie ma zamiaru się z nimi użerać. Macha do nich niedbale ręką i odwraca się do nadal otwartych wrót areny. – Przyjdźcie tu jutro o tej samej porze. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas po wyjściu kowala w całym pomieszczeniu panuje nieprzyjemna cisza. Każdy z przyjaciół pogrążony jest we własnych myślach. Stara się przeanalizować zaistniałą sytuację oraz zrozumieć powód, dla którego Stoick podjął taką, a nie inną decyzję. Astrid czuje się mocno zagubiona. Przecież do tej pory było dobrze, prawda? Dziewczyna krzyżuje ramiona na piersiach i przygryza dolną wargę. Nieprawda. Nie było dobrze. Do tej pory mieszkańcy Berk żyli w ciągłym napięciu. Cały czas noszą przy sobie broń na wypadek nagłego ataku, podczas którego nie zdążyliby dobiec do zbrojowni czy nawet własnego domu. Teoretycznie napaści skończyły się dawno temu – w praktyce po wyspie ciągle krąży ktoś, kto wypatruje zagrożenia z powietrza. Ponadto dziewczyna nadal ma przed oczami obrazy krwawych bitew, jakie miały miejsce w wiosce. Te gorsze potrafiły pochłonąć dziesiątki ofiar, które na pewno nie zginęły krótko i bezboleśnie. Jeszcze jako dziecko, gdy zostawała w domu wraz z mamą, Astrid była zmuszona wysłuchiwać niezliczonej ilości dobiegających zza ścian różnych okrzyków: bólu, żądzy mordu i rozpaczy po stracie ukochanych. Każdego ranka, tuż po atakach, wikingowie zbierali się na głównym placu, by znaleźć bliskich. Nikt tego nie planował. Nikt nie wydawał takich rozkazów. To była jedna z niewielu niepisanych zasad, której każdy się trzymał i nie zamierzał protestować. Pamięta, jak przed każdą walką jej mama żegnała się z tatą, który szedł bronić wyspy. Za każdym razem wyglądało to tak, jakby mieli się już więcej nie zobaczyć. Jakby widzieli się ostatni raz. Ona sama tyle razy płakała, błagała go, by nigdzie nie odchodził. Nigdy nie słuchał. Ale zawsze wracał i tylko to się liczyło. Astrid wbija palce w ciepły materiał karwaszy przykrywający ramiona. Nie wszyscy mieli tyle szczęścia, a przykładów nie trzeba szukać daleko. Jednym z nich jest pani Brenda Cassonówna, staruszka mieszkająca tuż obok Hoffersonów. Gdy jeszcze była młoda, naprzeciwko niej mieszkała rodzina Adenserów. Mieli syna w jej wieku, Scotta. Młodzi bardzo się w sobie zakochali. Planowali ślub, byli szczęśliwi. Aż pewnego dnia smoki zaatakowały. Z łatwością zdziesiątkowały zaledwie garstkę wikingów zdolnych do walki. Bitwa trwała całą noc, podczas której Brenda nie zmrużyła oka. Nie potrafiła spać, za bardzo się martwiła. Wreszcie smoki odleciały. Dziewczyna pobiegła na plac i zaczęła rozglądać się za ukochanym, jednak on już nie wrócił. Drugim miejscem, do którego się udała, była twierdza. To tam ci, którzy już powitali bliskich, znosili rannych i tych, którzy zginęli. W tym Scotta. Brenda już nigdy więcej się z nikim nie związała. Ale czy pokój ze smokami może zapewnić Berkom koniec cierpienia? Z zamyślenia wyrywa Astrid głośne plaśnięcie, które wydaje Sączysmark, klaskając dłońmi i zacierając ręce. Hoffersonówna opiera dłonie na biodrach w zaczepnej pozie i posyła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, którym Jorgenson nie zamierza się przejmować. – No cóż… Zdaje się, że nic tu po mnie – ogłasza jak gdyby nigdy nic, szczerząc się głupio do przyjaciół. – Ja mam jeszcze parę rzeczy do zrobienia i w ogóle. Wiecie… Takiego ciałka się na loterii nie wygrywa – rechocze, po czym rozkłada szeroko ręce, by zaprezentować swoją sylwetkę w pełnej krasie. Po chwili się prostuje i odchrząka zmieszany. Kiedy niezręczna atmosfera nie znika, Sączysmark wykonuje jedynie nieokreślony ruch ręką, po czym odwraca się i wychodzi. Wygląda to tak, jakby miał zamiar się jeszcze wytłumaczyć, ale ostatecznie z tego rezygnuje. – Sączysmark ma rację. – Śledzik wreszcie postanawia przerwać ciszę. – Nic tu po nas. Chodźmy stąd. Astrid prycha zirytowana. Śledzik spogląda na nią pytająco, ale ona jedynie kręci głową na boki w niemej odpowiedzi. Grupa powoli zaczyna udawać się do wyjścia. Wojowniczka zatrzymuje się jeszcze tuż za wejściem, żeby zamknąć wrota. Przechyla dźwignię i wpatruje się pustym wzrokiem we wrota, które z głośnym jękiem się zatrzaskują. Owszem, Ingerman ma rację. Nie ma potrzeby dalszego stania tutaj i czekania na cud, który się nie wydarzy. Niepotrzebnie tak go potraktowała. Na swoją obronę ma to, że Smark całkiem ją wyprowadził z równowagi tym swoim luzackim postępowaniem. Czy on naprawdę nie potrafi niczego przyjąć na poważnie? Są ważniejsze rzeczy od jego napakowanej postury, która i tak nie jest aż tak „boska”, za jaką ją uważa. Za każdym razem, kiedy Smark napina mięśnie, wyglądają jakby miały za chwilę pęknąć. Kąciki ust dziewczyny unoszą się lekko ku górze, gdy dziewczyna wyobraża sobie taką sytuację w rzeczywistości. Nie zaprzeczy, że kiedyś bardzo podobały jej się mięśnie Sączysmarka, ale to było jeszcze zanim stał się chodzącą kupą muskułów. Astrid wzdryga się lekko, gdy w końcu dostrzega tuż przed swoją twarzą latającą na wszystkie możliwe strony dłoń Szpadki, która postanowiła wydobyć ją z tego dziwnego stanu zamyślenia. Przecież – co bliźniaki nagminnie próbują wszystkim udowodnić – myślenie pewnego dnia sprowadzi ludzkość do zagłady. Hoffersonówna wreszcie łapie przyjaciółkę za nadgarstek, któremu zaczęło już grozić oderwanie od reszty ręki. – Spokojnie, przecież cię widzę – odezwała się i puściła szczupłą dłoń bliźniaczki. – Co chciałaś? – Nic takiego. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie jest wciąż aktualne? – Astrid uśmiecha się szeroko, szczerze rozczulona postawą przyjaciółki. Jakiś czas temu dziewczyny umówiły się na wspólne nocowanie w domu Astrid. Co do miejsca, jednogłośnie uznały, że to mają być typowo babskie pogaduchy, dlatego obecność Mieczyka została natychmiast wykluczona. A co się z tym wiąże – dom Szpadki również. – Jasne. ---- – Wódz sobie żartuje, prawda? To jakaś wasza tradycja, żeby wkręcić nowego? – Eret, nie pozwalaj sobie. – Stoick mierzy syna Ereta groźnym spojrzeniem i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Chłopak przełyka nerwowo ślinę, czując przebiegający po plecach zimny dreszcz. Powoli wstaje od stołu i zaczyna przygotowywać dzbanek z wodą i dwa kubki. Następnie przenosi je na drewniany blat mebla, przy którym cierpliwie czeka wódz i drżącymi rękami nalewa napoju. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że już w pierwszym dniu po jego przybyciu na wyspę dostanie propozycję pracy. I to jeszcze jakiej! Setki ludzi mogą jedynie pomarzyć o tej posadzie, a on nawet nie musiał się o nią starać, bo sama do niego przyszła. Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, że Eret się waha, natychmiast uznałby go za chorego psychicznie lub wypędził. Bycie pierwszym treserem smoków na wyspie to prawdziwy zaszczyt. Wreszcie łowca ciężko opada na krzesło i nieśmiało zerka na zirytowanego wodza. Zdaje się, że nadal czeka na jakąś odpowiedź. – Wódz wybaczy – odchrząka lekko. – Moglibyśmy zacząć od początku? Chociaż mężczyzna zachowuje kamienną twarz, to Eret jest pewien, że w środku walczy, by nie wybuchnąć. Ważkiemu nie udaje się do końca stłumić głębokiego westchnięcia, ale pomimo tego spokojnie kontynuuje: – Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś nauczył nas tresować smoki. – Każde słowo wymawia wolno i wyraźnie, by nowy mieszkaniec Berk tym razem je przyswoił. Ten jednak delikatnie się krzywi i nerwowo drapie po karku. – Nie wiem, czy dam radę. Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie uczyłem. Poza tym już od dawna żadnego nie oswoiłem. Nie do końca pamiętam, jak to się robi. Chociaż łowca próbuje się wykręcić, nie jest to zbyt proste. Nie może przecież ot tak powiedzieć, że nie potrafi zyskać zaufania smoków, które całe swoje życie zabijał. Stoick uznałby go tylko za jeszcze większego głupca, jakim zresztą jest. – Dobrze się zastanów. Przyjdę później. Mam nadzieję, że do tej pory podejmiesz jakąś decyzję. – Wódz od razu wstaje od stołu i ciężkimi krokami zmierza w kierunku drzwi. Były łowca zaciska z determinacją usta w wąską linię. O nie, nic z tego. Nie mam zamiaru się nad niczym zastanawiać, postanawia twardo. Czas skończyć z pokornym podporządkowywaniem się do innych. Wystarczy już ciągłych rozkazów – wystarczająco długo je znosił. – Chwileczkę! – słowo opuszcza gardło Ereta, jeszcze zanim zdążył się nad tym dobrze zastanowić. Wódz zdejmuje dużą dłoń z klamki, odwraca się i spogląda na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. Młody mężczyzna przełyka nerwowo ślinę, usilnie starając się zebrać w całość rozbiegane myśli, podczas gdy Stoick unosi krzaczaste brwi w niemym pytaniu. Uspokój się, stań prosto i weź głęboki wdech. To właśnie od tych słów Czkawka zaczął kiedyś uczyć Ereta podstaw dyplomacji. Powiedz tylko, co masz do powiedzenia i staraj się za bardzo nikogo nie obrazić. To absolutne minimum, jeśli chodzi o sztukę przekonywania, ale są to również elementy, bez których nie ma co liczyć na powodzenie. Spokojnie. Jeśli pokażesz, że wiesz, co mówisz, to rozmówca straci pewność siebie. Eret wreszcie się prostuje i spogląda Stoickowi prosto w oczy. Ściąga ramiona do tyłu i rozluźnia zaciśnięte pięści. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zdążył je zacisnąć. Bierze głęboki wdech, by wreszcie zacząć mówić. Kochani! Z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia chciałabym Wam wszystkim życzyć spełnienia Waszych najskrytszych marzeń. Życzę Wam, by czas spędzony w gronie najbliższych napełnił Wasze serca spokojem i radością. Niech w nadchodzącym Nowym Roku spełnią się wszystkie Wasze plany i oczekiwania (również co do kolejnych rozdziałów ;P). Wszystkiego najlepszego! ♥♥♥ ''Rozdział 5 Pyskacz zmierza ociężałym krokiem w stronę areny. Ziewa potężnie i przeciera palcami zdrowej ręki zmęczone oczy. Tej nocy udało mu się przespać zaledwie niepełne trzy godziny. W jego głowie kłębiło się zbyt dużo myśli, by zdołał zasnąć. Okazało się, że Stoick nie przekonał Ereta, by wytresował smoki. Łowca uparł się, że nie potrafi tego zrobić samodzielnie, poza tym zajmował się tym tak dawno, że niewiele z tego pamięta. Zaoferował jednak, że nauczy tutejszą młodzież sposobów walki typowych dla północnej części Archipelagu, z której pochodzi, na co oczywiście wódz nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Kiedy Pyskacz o tym usłyszał, po prostu się zawiódł. Po zebraniu w twierdzy nie ukrywał swoich nadziei na powodzenie tego eksperymentu. Berk byłoby przecież najsilniejszą wyspą w historii! Fakt, że stałoby się to za panowania najlepszego przyjaciela kowala, dodatkowo potęgował ekscytację. Jakby tego było mało, wieczorem do kuźni przypałętała się Phlegma. Początkowo Pyskacz naprawdę próbował być miły i nie rzucać żadnych złośliwych komentarzy. Przez pewien czas nawet mu się to udawało. Ostatecznie pokłócił się z nią do tego stopnia, że założyli się, iż Phlegmie nie uda się nakłonić rekrutów do uczęszczania na takie regularne zajęcia, które nie będą zawierać przemocy. Chodziło głównie o najbardziej problematyczną grupę, tę samą, którą w ramach próby Eret będzie uczył walki. Czym się wsławili? To akurat zależy od konkretnej osoby… Astrid Hofferson. Najlepsza wojowniczka. Piękna i groźna. Nie trudno jej zawrócić innym w głowie. Chociaż wydaje się urocza i niewinna, w rzeczywistości, jeśli kogoś nie polubi, zrobi niemal wszystko, by zmienić życie tej osoby w piekło na ziemi. Twierdzi, że ma swój rozum – w rzeczywistości chodzi jej tylko o to, by pokazać, że ktoś się myli i go upokorzyć. Sączysmark Jorgenson. Dużo w mięśniach, mało w głowie. Zrobi wszystko dla sławy. Uwielbia poniżać innych, zwłaszcza gdy jednocześnie może się czymś popisać. Mieczyk Thorston. Chodząca destrukcja, której nic nie jest w stanie zatrzymać. Gdy wybierze sobie jakiś cel – zniszczy go. Pomimo znikomej inteligencji stworzy ładunek wybuchowy praktycznie ze wszystkiego. Szpadka Thorston. Siostra bliźniaczka Mieczyka. Bierze czynny udział we wszystkich jego akcjach, niektóre z nich aranżuje sama. Dba głównie o tę część planu, w której trzeba zwalić wszystko na kogoś innego. Śledzik Ingerman. Chodząca książka. Wie wszystko o wszystkim pod warunkiem, że zostało gdzieś zapisane. Jest jedyną osobą, która ma jakikolwiek udział w hamowaniu sadystycznych zapędów przyjaciół. Niestety, za bardzo brakuje mu odwagi, by ustawić ich do pionu… Pyskacz tłumi kolejne ziewnięcie i odchyla ciężkie wrota areny, niedoszłej Smoczej Akademii, po czym staje jak wryty. – Co, do diabła… – mruczy z niedowierzaniem, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Właśnie jest świadkiem, jak cała grupa, sławna ze swojej niechęci do jakiejkolwiek formy edukacji, uczestniczy w lekcji prowadzonej przez Phlegmę. Wszyscy uczniowie znaleźli sobie w miarę wygodne miejsca na środku areny. Większość z nich postanowiła ułożyć się na ziemi i oprzeć się lub położyć na przypadkowych beczkach służących do ćwiczeń. Nietrudno zauważyć, że tylko resztkami sił walczą z nieznośną nudą. Śledzik i Eret siedzą na starych skrzynkach, które wcześniej znajdowały się pod ścianą, przy czym ten drugi opiera łokcie na kolanach, a głowę ma nisko spuszczoną. Nawet nie próbuje udawać, że nie walczy ze snem. Ingerman natomiast jako jedyny uważnie notuje słowa nauczycielki, która jak gdyby nigdy nic tłumaczy im temat przy kamiennej tablicy z wyrysowaną mapą Archipelagu. Za nią, w kącie, leży smok, którego Eret sprowadził na wyspę, i pochrapuje cicho. – Podsumowując: właśnie Luzawa – przypominam, że to jest ta dosyć spora, najbardziej wysunięta na południe wyspa – zajmuje się uprawą tytoniu. Ich pola znajdują się głównie w centrum wyspy, na południowych stokach. Tytoń wykorzystywany jest… – Wreszcie Phlegma zwraca uwagę na gościa i uśmiecha się z wyraźnym triumfem. – Cześć, Pyskacz! Co cię sprowadza? – Jak… jak ty to zrobiłaś? – pyta oszołomiony kowal; jednocześnie zatacza ręką szeroki łuk, wskazując na zniecierpliwioną grupę. Młodzież wydaje z siebie tylko niemal cierpiętnicze jęki i przewraca oczami. – To raczej nie powinno cię interesować. A tak właściwie, to nie przeszkadzaj. Muszę jeszcze skończyć temat, zanim przekażę głos Eretowi. Pyskacz macha na nią niedbale ręką i usadawia się na jednej z pozostałych pod ścianą skrzyń. Jej stare deski niebezpiecznie się uginają i głośno skrzypią, jednak nie pękają. – A więc na czym to ja… – zastanawia się kobieta. – Ach tak! Tytoniem zwykle nabijane są fajki. Najbardziej popularny jest na północy, głównie na Mokandzie, którą omówimy sobie na innej lekcji. – Pani Phlegmo – odzywa się Śledzik, unosząc prawą dłoń – miała nam pani jeszcze podać jakąś ciekawostkę na temat tej wyspy. – Błagam, tylko nie o tytoniu – mamrocze załamany Mieczyk. Wygląda tak, jakby nie spał od dobrych kilku dni, chociaż jeszcze tego ranka Pyskacz widział go wyraźnie tryskającego energią. – Nie, nie będzie o tytoniu. – W tym momencie grupa wydaje z siebie westchnienie ulgi. Nawet Śledzik wydaje się zadowolony. Phlegma przygląda się każdemu uczniowi po kolei z przymrużonymi oczami. Po chwili odwraca się i zaczyna szukać czegoś w torbie pozostawionej obok tablicy. Gdy się odwraca, wydaje się niezwykle dumna z siebie, a przedmiot, który wyjęła z torby, chowa za plecami. Grupa lekko poprawia się na swoich miejscach, wyraźnie zainteresowana, a nauczycielka posyła jeszcze jedno przepełnione triumfem spojrzenie Pyskaczowi. Eret unosi głowę i przygląda się kobiecie czujnie, oczy Śledzika błyszczą z ekscytacji, a Mieczyk postanawia pomóc Smarkowi zamknąć nieopatrznie otwarte z wyczekiwania usta. – Jako dzisiejszą ciekawostkę opowiem wam… o tym! – woła Phlegma i wyjmuje zza pleców tajemniczą rzecz, a entuzjazm młodzieży znika jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Pyskacz parska w nieudolnej próbie powstrzymania śmiechu. Phlegma wyjęła zza pleców… książkę. Gruby tom ze zniszczoną, widocznie ubrudzoną ziemią, skórzaną okładką. – To książka – stwierdza Astrid i zerka na Phlegmę z powątpieniem. – Lepiej. To dziennik. – Kobieta zdaje się nie zauważać konsternacji młodzieży. – Znalazłam go zakopanego w ogródku przy domku mojej ciotki, właśnie na Luzawie. W tym momencie Pyskacz zrywa się z miejsca jak oparzony i wybiega z areny. Na twarzy Phlegmy maluje się zdziwienie, dopóki nie dociera do niej donośny śmiech kowala. Zaciska więc usta w wąską linię i postanawia jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuować: – To, co tu widzicie, to dziennik więźnia 63D. Pozwólcie, że przeczytam wam fragment… – Kaszle lekko, by pozbyć się uporczywego drapania w gardle, i odgarnia z czoła zabłąkany kosmyk brązowych włosów, który dostał jej się do oczu. Otwiera usta, ale przez moment nic jeszcze nie mówi, a następnie zamyka je z głośnym westchnięciem. Gdy tylko uczniowie usłyszeli słowo „przeczytam”, całkowicie stracili zainteresowanie znaleziskiem, woląc spędzić ten czas na rozmowach między sobą. Phlegma zaciska mocno szczękę, jednak uznaje, że się nie podda. Jej wzrok ponownie spoczywa na imponującym, pochyłym piśmie autora. – „''W tym dzienniku nie mam zamiaru opisywać jakiejś kolejnej ckliwej, wyssanej z palca historii, która miałaby udawać moje idealne życie. Nie będzie tu żadnego apelu, że nie można się poddawać, i że każdą przeszkodę można przezwyciężyć, bo ja sam tego nie potrafię. Nie znajdziesz opowieści o niemożliwej miłości dwojga ludzi, ponieważ nie znam tego uczucia. Nie zrelacjonuję spotkań z cudownymi ludźmi, którzy zmieniają świat na lepsze, bo ich nie spotkałem. Więc po co te zapiski? Sam nie wiem. Dzienniki zwykle powstają po to, by utrwalić tożsamość ludzi, którzy je piszą. A co mnie spośród nich wyróżnia? Czym się charakteryzuję wśród tych wszystkich niby-pisarzy? Ja nie mam tożsamości.” Grupa odwraca się przodem do Phlegmy, by lepiej ją słyszeć. Kobieta uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem. – „W tym starym notesie, mojej jedynej własności, zamierzam opisać całą prawdę. Okrutny, ale rzeczywisty świat od tej drugiej, brutalnej i krwawej strony, której większość ludzi woli nie widzieć, nie znać.” – Phlegma powoli wodzi wzrokiem po młodzieży, która słucha z zainteresowaniem. – „Kim jednak jestem, żeby ją tu' przedstawiać?'' Dużo osób mi mówi, że mam w sobie coś z romantyka, marzyciela. Inni widzą we mnie szansę na wielkiego żołnierza, może nawet dowódcę wojsk. Jestem idealistą, wiernym swoim przekonaniom. Upartym i trochę szalonym. A jednak nadal jestem tylko dzieckiem, które musiało dorosnąć, by nie umrzeć. '' ''Jestem kimś, kto widział o wiele więcej, niż przystało na jego wiek. Przyjacielem, znajdą, a wreszcie niewolnikiem. '' ''Widzę i słyszę rzeczy, których nie dostrzega żaden inny człowiek. Moje ciało przeszło więcej, niż można by się po nim spodziewać. I przy tym – chociaż moja historia wydaje się nieprawdopodobna – nigdy nie kłamię. Tylko jaką można mieć tego gwarancję? Otóż żadną. Tylko moje słowo. Słowo więźnia 63D.” Phlegma zatrzaskuje nagle dziennik z donośnym uderzeniem zniszczonej klamry. Grupa przyjaciół wzdryga się, zaskoczona nagłym ruchem kobiety. – Tak więc to by było na tyle, kochani! Kolejna część na następnej lekcji. Sączysmark zrywa się nagle na równe nogi, a na jego kwadratowej twarzy maluje się ogromne oburzenie. – Nie no, to jakieś jaja są! – wrzeszczy. – Właśnie dostaliśmy zapowiedź jakiejś ciekawej, krwawej historii, i pani nam mówi, że to koniec?! Kto wie, ile w następnej części zginie ludzi! Phlegma otwiera szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, odruchowo przyciskając znalezisko do piersi. Nie spodziewała się, że ten krótki wstęp, w żaden sposób nieoddający późniejszego tragizmu sytuacji, w jakiej znalazł się autor dziennika, wywoła tyle emocji, a już szczególnie u Jorgensona, którego cała rodzina słynie ze wstrzemięźliwości w czytaniu. Owszem, wolałaby, żeby nie interesowała go wyłącznie ilość ofiar, ale jak na początek to i tak bardzo dużo. Kobieta uśmiecha się szeroko i prostuje, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic kieruje się do wyjścia, całkowicie ignorując komentarz ucznia. Tuż przed wrotami jednak się zatrzymuje i obrzuca grupę dumnym spojrzeniem. – Przyjdź jutro na zajęcia, a się dowiesz. Wszyscy się dowiecie – rzuca i opuszcza arenę. Zapada cisza. Przez długi czas nikt z grupy nie waży się odezwać i zniszczyć tę niezwykłą atmosferę zadumy. Eret czuje się mocno zagubiony. To krótkie wprowadzenie dało mu bardzo dużo do myślenia, w przeciwieństwie do innych uczniów. Dowiedział się z niego znacznie więcej niż oni, nawet niż Phlegma, która prawdopodobnie nie ma pojęcia, co tak naprawdę im udostępnia. 63D. W ten sposób znakowani są więźniowie Drago Krwawdonia, na których przeprowadza się okrutne, nieludzkie eksperymenty. Ilość przeprowadzanych prób oznacza liczba na początku. Z kolei litera charakteryzuje gatunek, jaki chciano otrzymać. Ale który wytycza akurat D? Tego niestety nie pamięta. Rozmyślania łowcy przerywa donośnie chrząknięcie, dochodzące z jego prawej strony. Zdezorientowany spogląda na Śledzika, który wpatruje się w niego w wyczekiwaniem. – Eret, tak? – Chłopak niepewnie kiwa głową w niemym potwierdzeniu. – Bardzo mi miło. Z-znaczy nam! N-nam wszystkim. – Ingerman lekko się rumieni. Eret unosi brwi, zastanawiając się, do czego on tak właściwie zmierza, bo na pewno nie chciał dopytać się wyłącznie o imię. Uśmiecha się lekko, by zachęcić chłopaka do mówienia. – A o co konkretnie chodzi? – M-może zaczęlibyśmy lekcję? Bo tak się zastanawiam, jak to całe tresowanie będzie wyglądać i w ogóle… – Aha, więc to chciałeś wiedzieć! – śmieje się łowca. – Nie będę was uczył tresury. Śledzik wzdycha z wyraźną ulgą, a reszta grupy, która do tej pory przyglądała się w ciszy, postanawia dołączyć się do rozmowy. – Ale jak to? – Astrid wydaje się oburzona. – Przecież te zajęcia powstały po to, żebyśmy tresowali smoki. – Słyszysz? – dołącza się Mieczyk. – Tresowali. To brzmi nawet groźnie! – Tak, zgadza się. – Eret drapie się z zakłopotaniem po karku. Nie spodziewał się aż takiego nacisku z ich strony. – Kłopot w tym, że… – No właśnie! – warczy Smark. – Wiecznie są jakieś kłopoty. A to z tym głupim tytoniem, a to z tresowaniem, a to znowu z… – Możesz się zamknąć z łaski swojej i dać mi coś powiedzieć!? – Łowca w końcu traci cierpliwość. Ile jeszcze mogą się na niego drzeć za coś, na co nie ma większego wpływu? Eret bierze głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić, i na moment zamyka oczy. – Chodzi o to, że nie nauczę was czegoś, czego sam nie potrafię. Czaszkochrupa wytresował mi znajomy, który już tego nie robi. Ze mną będziecie się uczyć walki i powtarzać jakieś tam informacje o smokach. Ale z tego co widziałem, to nie ma ich tak dużo, więc głównie będziemy się bić. Sączysmark ponownie prycha z nieukrywanym gniewem. – Szkoda tylko, że my, a przynajmniej ja umiem się bić, mądralo – sarka. – Ale raczej na pewno nie tak, jak w moich stronach. – Eret zakłada ramiona na piersi i unosi podbródek do góry. Nie ma zamiaru dać sobie wchodzić na głowę już pierwszego dnia. Na początku chciał, żeby go lubili. Jednak jeśli nie da się inaczej, to proszę bardzo. Mogą zacząć się bać. Przesuwa surowym spojrzeniem po każdym z grupy. – Dobrze ci radzę, Smark. Wam wszystkim. Macie ostatnią szansę, żeby się uspokoić i zacząć odzywać z szacunkiem. W przeciwnym wypadku będę najgorszym nauczycielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek mieliście. Będziecie przychodzić na te zajęcia ze łzami w oczach. Z satysfakcją przygląda się, jak brwi Jorgensona unoszą się do góry ze zdziwieniem. – To co dzisiaj robimy? – Astrid postanawia wreszcie skończyć tę bezsensowną wymianę zdań. Eret wyciąga przed siebie splecione dłonie i lekko strzela palcami. – Nic takiego. Dzisiaj sobie porozmawiamy. Wolę wiedzieć, z kim będę miał do czynienia na lekcjach. Do jego ramienia z prędkością światła podbiega rozradowana Szpadka, do tej pory trzymająca się z tyłu przy bracie. Staje tak blisko, że łowca lekko się wzdryga, jednak dziewczyna zdaje się nie czuć żadnego dyskomfortu. Wręcz przeciwnie. – Cześć, jestem Szpadka – mówi „uwodzicielskim”, niskim tonem. Astrid zakrywa dłonią usta, by przez przypadek nie parsknąć śmiechem, a Mieczyk krzywi się zniesmaczony. – Co chciałbyś o mnie wiedzieć? ''No cóż... Jak widać - wróciłam i to nawet z rozdziałem. ;) Mało tego, jakiś czas temu któryś z użytkowników (niestety, chwilowo nie pamiętam, który konkretnie) zaproponował, bym zastanowiła się nad konkursem. Nagrodą, tradycyjnie - dedykacja. ;)'' ''I oto nadeszła ta wiekopomna chwila, gdy postanowiłam wreszcie taki konkurs zrobić. :D'' ''W tym rozdziale pojawia się wzmianka o pewnym tajemniczym więniu z jeszcze dziwniejszym numerem - 63D. '' ''Pytanie do Was brzmi: '' ''Jaki gatunek oznacza litera "D"? A raczej jakie gatunki zostały połączone w tym eksperymencie?'' ''Dla pierwszej osoby, która będzie możliwie najbliżej prawidłowej odpowiedzi, będzie zadedykowany kolejny rozdział. :)'' ''Czas... '' ''Start. ;)'' Rozdział 6 ''Ten rozdział leci z dedykacją dla ErielVanya' za udzielenie poprawnej odpowiedzi na pytanie konkursowe. Gratuluję ;) Nadeszło południe. Czkawka z cichym jękiem wyciąga ramiona w górę, a jego kości lekko strzelają. Nareszcie skończył porządkować bałagan, który Czaszkochrup zrobił poprzedniego dnia i może sobie pozwolić na kilka minut przerwy. Chwyta brudną szmatę z blatu stołu, odrzuca ją w inny, przypadkowy kąt kuźni i sam siada na tym miejscu. Z lekkim uśmiechem spogląda przez okno swojej pracowni na dzieci, które ganiają się po placu. Chowają się za dużymi zaspami śniegu oraz głośno się śmieją i krzyczą, gdy któreś z nich nie zdąży umknąć przed nadlatującą śnieżką. Ile on by dał, by samemu być małym chłopcem... Natychmiast jego myśli kierują się ku jego własnemu dzieciństwu, które nie było aż tak beztroskie. Sierociniec, przygarnięcie przez Duttirów, zaginięcie ojczyma i wyjazd jego samego za większym zarobkiem, a wreszcie – niewola. Czkawka spogląda na krótką opaskę znajdującą się na lewym nadgarstku. Jak w transie podwija brązowy rękaw tuniki, by móc lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Nie jest nawet w najmniejszym stopniu wyjątkowa. Zwykły, skórzany, wiązany cienkim sznurkiem karwasz ciasno przylegający do ręki chłopaka. Miał zaledwie dwanaście lat, gdy go złapano, i spędził tam dokładnie rok i trzy dni. Podleciał zbyt blisko jednej z wrogich wysp. Został pojmany i zaprowadzony do miejsca, w którym wywoływano u ludzi mutacje upodabniające ich do zwierząt. Sam do dziś nie jest pewien, na czym dokładnie to polegało, a tym bardziej co konkretnie chciano przez to osiągnąć. Pamięta jednak, że ktoś jakimś cudem usłyszał jego rozmowę ze Szczerbatkiem i dowiedział się, że Czkawka rozumie smoki. I to właśnie do nich chciano go upodobnić. Wiązano z nim duże nadzieje. Wprowadzono go do osobnej celi i oznakowano tatuażem na nadgarstku. Dla nich nie posiadał imienia. Był numerem 63D. Sześćdziesiątą trzecią eksperymentalną próbą otrzymania drachona – połączenia smoka i człowieka. Mężczyzna powoli chwyta za krawędź sznurka i lekko ciągnie. Węzeł puszcza i opaska zsuwa się z jego ręki, ukazując bladą skórę. Wzdłuż nadgarstka widnieje nierówna, brzydka blizna. Czkawka lekko wzdryga się na jej widok. Rok później, tuż po ucieczce z niewoli, nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Był wrakiem człowieka. Martwił się, czy uda mu się kiedykolwiek żyć normalnie, zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że prawdopodobieństwo takiego beztroskiego życia jest niemal równe zeru. Wpadł w szał. Nie panował nad tym, co robi i w przypływie nagłego gniewu zdrapał skórę w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się nieszczęsny tatuaż. Dopiero po upływie kilku chwil zrozumiał, co tak właściwie robi. Opatrzył rękę i ukrył pod opaską, z którą od tamtej pory się nie rozstaje, a tamten moment do dziś pamięta jedynie przez pryzmat czerwonej, krwawej mgły. Czkawka wzdycha ciężko i z powrotem zakłada karwasz. Powinien już wracać do pracy. Pyskacz nie płaci mu za wspominanie, poza tym za chwilę powinna przyjść Astrid, która oddała mu do ostrzenia swój topór. Chłopak niechętnie wstaje i po krótkich poszukiwaniach podnosi ze stołu broń dziewczyny. Wychodzi z pracowni i chwilę czeka, aż Pyskacz odejdzie od kamienia do ostrzenia, by następnie w spokoju zająć się toporem. Ledwie kończy ostrzyć, gdy ktoś zasłania mu dłonią usta, by nie krzyczał. Reakcja jest natychmiastowa. Czkawka mocno uderza napastnika łokciem w brzuch, po czym gwałtownie chwyta jego rękę i się obraca. Ramię przeciwnika zostaje wykręcone i Eret wydaje z siebie cichy jęk bólu. Kowal uśmiecha się lekko, widząc lekką panikę w oczach przyjaciela, który jest świadomy, że wystarczy jeden niewłaściwy ruch, by złamać kość. Po chwili Czkawka rozluźnia uścisk, a Eret lekko wzdycha z ulgą i porusza ramieniem, by przekonać się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. – No wiesz ty co? Serio, za każdym razem musisz być taki agresywny? – Posyła chłopakowi wrogie spojrzenie, ale i tak widać, że nie ma zamiaru się gniewać. – Taki odruch. – Czkawka uśmiecha się szeroko i wzrusza ramionami, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wraca do pracy, ostrząc kolejny miecz akurat znajdujący się pod ręką. – Co cię sprowadza? – Nic takiego. – Eret macha lekceważąco ręką i opiera się o ścianę. – Tak po prostu stwierdziłem, że cię odwiedzę. Z nudów. – Podobno masz uczyć tresury smoków. To prawda? – pyta Czkawka, a Eret szeroko otwiera oczy ze zdumienia. – Skąd o tym wiesz? – Słyszałem, jak wódz o tym mówi. A więc? – Chłopak spogląda na przyjaciela kątem oka, oczekując odpowiedzi. Ma ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, kiedy łowca nerwowo drapie się po karku, zwlekając z odpowiedzią. – Nadal czekam na odpowiedź – żartuje. – Chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, na czym to polega. – Eret spuszcza ramiona wzdłuż tułowia i patrzy na niego znudzony. – Wyobraź sobie, że nie musisz – sarka. – Chodzi o to, że nie do końca pamiętam, jak się tresuje. Czkawka gwałtownie odkłada ostrzony sztylet i spogląda na łowcę zaskoczony. – Jak to nie pamiętasz? Przecież to jak, no nie wiem, z czytaniem! – dziwi się. – Wydawało mi się, że takich rzeczy się nie zapomina. Eret prycha z irytacją i nieskrywaną złością. – Ty może nie zapomnisz. Ze mną trochę inna sprawa, nie uważasz? – Czkawka lekko się rumieni. Rzeczywiście, chociaż dla niego tresura smoków jest całkowicie naturalna i przychodzi mu niezwykle łatwo, to inni mogą już tego nie podzielać. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Czkawka wytresował w swoim życiu dziesiątki, o ile nie setki smoków, a Eret zaledwie jednego. – Więc co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – pyta niepewnie. Eret wzrusza ramionami z nonszalancją. – Raczej już zrobiłem – rzuca łowca, oglądając z udawanym znudzeniem swoje paznokcie. – Przekonałem wodza, że będę uczył walki. Nastała chwila krępującej ciszy. – Wiesz, to ja już może pójdę – mówi Eret, wyrywając tym samym Czkawkę z zamyślenia. – Muszę się jeszcze przygotować do następnej lekcji, ty też zdaje się, że masz robotę... Czkawka kiwa jedynie głową, ale w duchu ma ochotę się roześmiać. Może się założyć, że Eret nie będzie w żaden sposób się przygotowywał. Walka od zawsze była jego życiem, więc z pewnością bez najmniejszego problemu będzie potrafił przeprowadzić lekcję. Były łowca przestaje opierać się o ścianę i ociężale kieruje się do wyjścia. W chwili, gdy zbliża się do otwartych drzwi, nagle ktoś stamtąd wybiega i z mocnym impetem uderza w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, który odruchowo chwyta tę osobę w pasie. – Wybacz... – mruczy Eret, po czym spogląda na twarz tajemniczej postaci. Na widok pięknej, drobnej dziewczyny natychmiast na jego policzkach rozlewa się płonący rumieniec. Nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od tych cudownych, błękitnych oczu i długich włosów splecionych w warkocze. A te jej wąskie, różowe usta... Czkawka unosi lekko brwi, obserwując dziwną reakcję przyjaciela na widok Szpadki zza jego pleców. Oboje z młodych ludzi wydają się być oczarowani, a przede wszystkim onieśmieleni wzajemnym widokiem. Patrzą sobie w oczy, nie dostrzegając nic wokół siebie. Zupełnie tak, jakby cały świat przestał istnieć, zostawiając jedynie tę dwójkę. Duttir przekrzywia lekko głowę w lewą stronę. Gdzieś już chyba widział taki zachwyt u Ereta. Tylko gdzie? I kiedy? Mruży lekko oczy i przygryza dolną wargę jak zawsze, gdy się nad czymś zastanawia. No jasne! Przecież zaledwie wczoraj, gdy Czkawka siłą wepchnął go do kuźni, Eret zobaczył coś, a może raczej kogoś, przez okno. Na dobre kilka chwil był z jakiegoś powodu zafascynowany. Teraz już przynajmniej wiadomo, czym. Kowal zakłada ręce na piersi i uśmiecha się szeroko. Niezwykłą chwilę dla zakochanych przerywa głośny śpiew Pyskacza dochodzący z dalszej części kuźni. Eret jak oparzony wypuszcza Szpadkę z objęć, a dziewczyna wydaje się równie mocno zakłopotana. Oblicza obojga z nich są zarumienione. Nowy nauczyciel otwiera lekko usta, prawdopodobnie by się pożegnać lub ponownie przeprosić, ale jedynym dźwiękiem wydostającym się spomiędzy jego warg jest ciche jęknięcie, jakby zaistniała sytuacja całkowicie pozbawiła go tak podstawowej umiejętności, jak mowa. Ostatecznie chłopak rezygnuje z jakichkolwiek słów i... ucieka. Szpadka natomiast postanawia iść za jego przykładem. Odwraca się do wyjścia i staje w progu. – Wiesz, Astrid, jednak sama idź po ten toporek. – Co? A-ale dlaczego? – Czkawka podchodzi do pieca i klęka przy nim, by podsycić dogasający ogień. Nie przestaje jednak słuchać rozmowy przyjaciółek. Chociaż Pyskacz swoim śpiewem przechodzi samego siebie, czuły słuch czeladnika z łatwością wyłapuje wszystkie słowa. – Przecież mówiłaś, że ze mną pójdziesz. Co ci szkodzi poczekać te parę minut? – Wiesz... Ja... Przypomniałam sobie... Ja... – jąka się bliźniaczka. – Ja-ja muszę pójść! Tak, właśnie. Muszę pójść do-do Mieczyka! Ja... O-obiecałam, że mu przyłożę! – Czkawka uśmiecha się pod nosem. Najwyraźniej okłamanie Astrid nie jest dla Szpadki najprostszą sprawą. Ciekawe, czy z kimś innym też by się tak denerwowała... Astrid wzdycha ciężko. Czkawka jest pewien, że w tym momencie oparła dłonie na biodrach, a jednocześnie gromi Szpadkę wzrokiem. Niejednokrotnie widział już, jak to robiła. – Niech ci będzie. Ale następnym razem ci nie przepuszczę. Nawet gdyby Mieczyk miał walić głową w ścianę z rozpaczy. – Chociaż wojowniczka zgadza się ze Szpadką, to jej słowa przepełnione są kpiną. – Idź lepiej, zanim się rozmyślę. Po chwili słychać ostrożne kroki Hofferson. Czkawka dokłada kolejne polano do ognia. Powstrzymuje prychnięcie słysząc, jak dziewczyna zatrzymuje się tuż za nim, prawdopodobnie by go „przypadkiem” wystraszyć. – Jest na stole – rzuca lekko chłopak, a Astrid odskakuje gwałtownie do tyłu, zaskoczona nagłą reakcją. Czkawka odwraca się do dziewczyny ze spokojem, zadowolony, że znowu nie dał się zaskoczyć. Powoli wstaje, a Hofferson patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jak ona mogła tak dać się podejść! Przecież jest wojowniczką! Powinna była się spodziewać jakiegoś ruchu z jego strony. Jest to jedna z podstawowych zasad każdego, kto para się walką: Nigdy nie lekceważ przeciwnika. ''Każdy żółtodziób wie, że zawsze trzeba być uważnym i gotowym na ruch ze strony przeciwnika. A ona? Od dziecka trenuje, by pewnego dnia wstąpić do straży i taka wpadka! Czkawka wzdycha ciężko i podchodzi do stołu, by sięgnąć po broń. – Bo rozumiem, że po to przyszłaś, tak? – Dopiero teraz Astrid wyrywa się z odrętwienia i odbiera topór z rąk rozmówcy. – Tak na marginesie, to długo nie pociągnie na samym ostrzeniu. Za jakiś czas trzeba będzie go całkowicie przetopić. – Dobrze, dzięki... – mamrocze zawstydzona. Czkawka przygląda jej się uważnie. – Hej, nie przejmuj się – mówi łagodnie. – Każdemu się może zdarzyć trochę zapomnieć. Astrid zaciska mocno usta ze zdenerwowania i spogląda na topór, ignorując uwagę mężczyzny. Zaciska mocno palce lewej ręki na dębowym trzonku, czując dokładnie na skórze gładką fakturę drewna. Przesuwa opuszkami po krawędzi ostrza, badając jego ostrość. Wzdryga się, gdy zimny metal z łatwością rozcina jej delikatną skórę, jednak usta układają się w uśmiech zadowolenia. Topór jest bardzo ostry. – Dzięki – powtarza cicho pod nosem i ponownie kieruje spojrzenie na towarzysza. Jak zwykle na jego twarzy nie dostrzega żadnych emocji, poza tą chłodną obojętnością, którą ma w zwyczaju raczyć klientów kuźni. Od zawsze ją to irytowało. Astrid od dziecka wolała wiedzieć, na czym stoi. Nie ważne, czy chodzi o rozpoznanie u kogoś kłamstwa, czy dowiedzenie się, o czym myśli rozmówca. Przecież właśnie tak proste rzeczy jak emocje sprawiają, że wie, w jaki sposób poprowadzić rozmowę. A Czkawka? U niego nie widzi nic. Nie potrafi go wyczuć, nie wie nawet, jak ma go traktować! Jednak z drugiej strony niezwykle ją to intryguje. Chce się dowiedzieć, co skrywa ten dziwny chłopak. Co myśli, co czuje, jakie są jego poglądy na świat. Chce go poznać. Czkawka, jakby słysząc myśli Astrid i próbując się wycofać, odwraca od niej wzrok i spogląda za okno. – Szpadka trochę dziwnie się zachowuje – mówi, a Astrid wzrusza ramionami. – To Szpadka. Jak na nią to jest całkiem normalne. – Przez moment Astrid wydaje się, że na ustach Czkawki pojawia się leciutki uśmiech, który natychmiast znika. Trwa to jednak tak krótko, że równie dobrze mogło jej się to wydawać. – A wiesz, że ma wielbiciela? – Czkawka z powrotem spogląda na dziewczynę, która unosi brwi ze zdziwienia. Odwraca wzrok w kierunku, w którym odeszła przyjaciółka, by następnie lustrować spojrzeniem kowala, który jak gdyby nigdy nic wraca do pracy. – Naprawdę? Kogo? – Ereta – rzuca krótko chłopak, nie przerywając zajęcia. – Podejrzewam, że spodobała mu się od razu, kiedy tylko ją zobaczył. Astrid wzdycha z zachwytu, kiedy nagle ogarnia ją zrozumienie. To dlatego Szpadka tak dziwnie się zachowała! Jeszcze poprzedniego wieczoru przyjaciółka, chociaż z wielkim trudem, to przyznała się jej o swoim zauroczeniu łowcą. Nie potrafiła przestać mówić o jego umięśnionym ciele, ciemnych oczach, a nawet o jego tatuażu na brodzie, który „tak bardzo dodaje mu męskości”. Hoffersonówna uśmiecha się lekko na wspomnienie tego oraz wielu innych dosyć oryginalnych zwrotów i porównań. – To takie słodkie. – Wojowniczka opiera się swobodnie o futrynę okna i rozmarzona podziwia bezchmurne niebo. Jak na późną jesień, dzień jest wyjątkowo ciepły i słoneczny, aż chce się pójść na długi spacer do lasu albo na jakąś polanę i przesiedzieć tam do samego wieczora. – Ona też nie wydawała się przed chwilą jakoś bardzo niezadowolona, nie uważasz? – pyta ostrożnie. Nie chciałaby od razu pierwszej lepszej osobie wyjawiać sekretów swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, ale tym razem postanawia odrobinę zaryzykować. Oczywiście, że nie przyzna wprost, co konkretnie Szpadka jej powiedziała, ale może jeśli zwróci uwagę na kilka dość oczywistych szczegółów, to może Eret jakimś cudem się o tym dowie. Dlatego też jest mocno zdziwiona, gdy Czkawka rzuca jej pełne politowania spojrzenie. – Ty tak poważnie? – Kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. – A myślałem, że to dziewczyny zwracają uwagę na takie szczegóły. Przecież od razu widać, że coś jest na rzeczy. Astrid parska lekko z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że pewnego dnia będzie rozmawiać z jakimś przypadkowym facetem o uczuciach Szpadki. Czkawka spogląda na nią z niemym pytaniem. – Powiedzmy, że chciałam najpierw cię trochę wyczuć. Zwykle ludzie są ślepi na takie rzeczy i, szczerze mówiąc, wątpiłam, czy mam do czynienia z wyjątkiem – rzuca od niechcenia, jednocześnie obserwując Czkawkę z oceniającą, niezadowoloną miną. – Rozumiem, że boi jej się to powiedzieć? – Tak jak widziałaś. Nie wykrztusił nawet słowa przy normalnym spotkaniu, a co dopiero takie wyznanie. – Chłopak wzrusza ramionami, całkowicie ignorując aluzję wojowniczki. Nastaje chwila ciszy. Astrid podchodzi do stołu, po czym przesuwa dłonią po szorstkiej powierzchni mebla, by chociaż trochę pozbyć się brudu i opiera się o blat. Krzyżuje ręce na piersi i pogrążona w myślach rozkoszuje się spokojem wokół siebie. Hoffersonówna z zadowoleniem zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę do tyłu. Uważnie wsłuchuje się w głuche uderzenia metalu, śmiechy i rozmowy wikingów oraz nieśmiały śpiew ptaków na zewnątrz. Dziewczyna czuje się strasznie nieswojo z myślą, że jej przyjaciółka ma szansę na trwałe, prawdziwe uczucie. Oczywiście, może się jeszcze okazać, że to jedna wielka pomyłka, ale równie dobrze może to być miłość na całe życie. Jednak... Nie potrafi się oswoić z tą myślą. Eret i Szpadka. Szpadka i Eret. To dosyć nietypowe połączenie. Odkąd tylko pamięta, bliźniaczka miała w głowie jedynie walkę, destrukcję i kolejne psoty z bratem. Nigdy nie myślała zbyt wiele o chłopcach, o ile w ogóle. To wszystko stało się tak nagle. W przeciwieństwie do samej Astrid, która od dziecka marzyła o takiej miłości... Pamięta, jak pierwszy raz była na ślubie, jak wszystko było tak piękne, tak idealne. O ile dobrze jej się wydaje, to wyszła wtedy za mąż córka dowódcy jednego z ważniejszych oddziałów Straży Berk. Obecnie mężczyzna jest już w podeszłym wieku, jednak weteran nadal cieszy się ogromnym szacunkiem. Tak było i wówczas – każdy wiking chciał zobaczyć to ważne wydarzenie. I rzeczywiście, do twierdzy zeszła się prawie cała wioska. Wielka Sala była przystrojona licznymi girlandami białych i żółtych kwiatów, a strojny materiał sprawiał wrażenie, że dzień wcześniej w pomieszczeniu spadł śnieg. Astrid czuła się niemal przytłoczona przez te wszystkie dekoracje, które wydawały się świecić w zanurzonej w półmroku twierdzy. Jedynie na ścianach pozapalano świece, które nadały magicznej atmosfery. W rzeczy samej, dla Astrid ten dzień był jakby wyrwany z bajki. Najbardziej jednak zapadł jej w pamięć widok pary młodej. Dziewczyna miała na sobie przepiękną, jasną suknię. W pasie opinał ją ciasno kremowy gorset, którego odcień pasował do długich karwaszy. Ciemne włosy związała wysoko i wpięła w nie długi, niemal sięgający ziemi welon. Natomiast pan młody założył wtedy piękną zbroję, lśniącej wypolerowanym blaskiem już z daleka. Astrid uśmiecha się pod nosem. Kto wie, może już niedługo to Szpadka stanie na ślubnym kobiercu? – Czkawka, co powiesz na to, żeby im trochę pomóc? 'Ekhm… Hej? No więc tak... Ostatnio odkopałam takie jedno opowiadanie, które napisałam razem z siostrą (serdeczne pozdrowienia dla Natalia_1407 ;)). Gdyby ktoś był zainteresowany, to zapraszam do zapoznania się z treścią. ;) Znajdziecie je na moim profilu, a samo opowiadanie ma tytuł "Kac Berk" Ot, taka mała chamska reklama :D''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone